If I kiss you
by Feathersprite305
Summary: Basically, after the episode Who Am I? When Cham returns home, a lot of suprises meet him there! I claim first ownership of Cham/Kell-El! Yes, I'm crazy. If you read this you are too.
1. Chapter 1

This is what happens when an idea for yaoi pairings is left in my head to ferment in Code Red mountain dew, and fresh hot Chinese Food. This...is...FANFICTION!!!

(runs off like a lunatic into a sunset, which falls on her revealing that it is actually a stage prop)

Dammit, who put that there!!!

Reki:(whistles innocently)

* * *

Pairings: Brainy/Clark...and um, newest crack pairing, introducing...Kell-el/Cham.

Summary: After the legion is able to save Durla from destruction, Cham comes of age. This can only spell one thing: Yaoi. I mean, disaster. Yeah, disaster.

Disclaimer: Dammit, I don't own the show or characters.

Warnings: Crack, smex, ooc-ness, and other crap my brain comes up with.

* * *

"Jeez Dad, go all out why don't ya? We only just saved our home world." Reep Daggle, also known as Chameleon Boy of the Legion of Super Heroes, muttered into the ornate glass he was drinking from. They had just returned to Durla, his home planet, after stoping Imperiex from destroying it with a missile that, upon their attempts to stop it, burst into millions of smaller, but just as deadly, rockets. His father had welcomed him with open arms, and declared a planet wide jubilee. Reki, Superman, Brainy, and Timber Wolf were cooking, the others split into groups to help with the other activities.

Then his father had pulled him aside to talk with his son. The talk turned out to be a discussion on the upcoming event. Something Reep really wished that would never happen to him. Something he wished would never happen to anyone. It was only when Reki pulled him away and forced a Smarty-Marty, some concoction she had come up with, into his hand, then turned and jumped on Superman's back, making both him and Brainy shout at her, that he actually forgot what it was. She ran away giggling maniacally, and Reep feared for them all.

He stopped his train of thought. Reki. The spunky, inter-dimensional brunette with fiery eyes seemed to be the most important to their group. Reki was the type of person...well, you couldn't really group. She was cold and hot, left and right, up and down. And she was really strong with her actions and opinions. She had really suprised them when she had insisted on celebrating Valentine's Day with the others. And in the process, found out that Kell-El had never had sweets before.

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Reki shouted as Kell-El rubbed his temples. Cham glanced from him, to Reki who held her hand over her heart as though a dagger were brandished at it, to the others standing farther away. Brainy was twitching, a sign that he was deeply uncomfortable with his little sister figure being so close to a person that could rip her in half.

"Yes, I happen to be very serious. In my time we didn't have either the time or resources to make sweets. Let alone be able to enjoy them." The green eyed clone growled, staring up at the brunette daring her to scream in his ear again. She took out a small chocolate square from one of her many chef pockets, and attempted to force feed the clone. He pushed her back as gently as he could, feeling a certain Coluan glaring at him. Said Coluan was currently wrestling with Superman, attempting to charge over and protect his little sister.

"You have to at least try it! Mine is handmade, better than store bought chocolate!" She said, managing to pop it into his mouth, at which he began to gag as though poisoned. Then, he froze.

"...It's...good I suppose." He finally said after a few moments. Reki grinned, Brainy slumping into Superman's arms after Reki's daring and suicidal move. The brunette pumped her arms.

"Alrighty! I''ll set about making a chocolate that will knock you to cloud 9!" She said grinning. A few hours later, Cham found her sitting in the middle of the kitchen, several things spread around her, including several jars of fruits, jams, and honey, nuts and crisps, and stranger stuff like chili peppers, several meats(1), and Cham swore he saw what looked like mashed potatoes, and a swordfish up on the counter.

"Erm..." After living with the girl for so long, her habit of voicing confusion had caught on. The orange-chocolate colored orbs glanced up,"Heya, Cham-cham!', then back to the ingredients.

"...Cham-cham?" He blinked. Sometimes Reki was too hard to figure out. She glanced up again, meeting his eyes and mistook his confusion for the mess instead of his new nickname.

"Back where I'm from, candy isn't the only stuff they put in chocolates. I'm trying to figure out what to mix in the chocolate that'll knock Kell's socks off!" He blinked.

"And the stuff on the counter?" Reki glanced up.

"Oh, that's for dinner. Salted swordfish with garlic potatoes." He sighed, Reki really could get you sometimes. He turned to leave, when an idea struck him.

"Hey, I heard that some people put hot stuff into chocolates, right? Well, they did it because of the person's tastes." Reki nodded, seeing where the idea was headed.

"So, let's brainstorm on his character." She said excitedly, bouncing on her knees.

"Hey!" Cham didn't appreciate being dragged into this. But, if he didn't, and ended up upsetting her, mostly likey he'd wake up under COMPUTO's scanners, courtesy of a certain over-protective coluan.

They sat together, going over Kell-El's characteristics.

"Well, to start, he's cool, and cold." Reki snickered.

"Yeah, he is that way huh?" Cham remembered the first time they fought together, and stiffened as he remembered watching an entire dimension be wiped out. He shook his head.

"He's also really tempermental, a real spicy guy." Reki muttered. Cham nodded, then grinned.

"_COOL AND SPICY_!!!(2)" They chorused, clasping their hands together.

* * *

Looking out and seeing his home, the fields of flowers that covered it in patches, and the sight of his friends and family were really heartwarming for him. Though, Kell-El looked less than excited. He seemed almost to be in a state of either anger or sadness. Though, after seeing his home just disappear like that, Cham really couldn't blame him.

Reep sighed, remembering a chill go down his back when Brainiac 5 had told them what the pink really was. He had watched an entire existence just...disappear. His stomach began to churn, and suddenly he felt ill. His drink slipped from his hands, he was aware of something running down his face, and voices around and above asking what was wrong. Then, a pair of calloused strong hands were lifting him up...

* * *

"Ugh, last time I take anything from Reki..." He groaned as his eyes opened to reveal his room. He tried to sit up, only to find his arms had turned to jelly. He then picked up the faintest of breathing, and turned to see Kell-El sitting in the reclining chair he kept. The superhero was sound asleep, breathing peacefully. Cham realized he was staring, and quickly looked away.

"Yeah, pretty much everyone says that now." Green eyes whipped back around to see black-green eyes staring at him. He shifted.

"Did you bring me in here?" The clone of Superman nodded.

"You gave everyone a heart attack, keeling over like that. When we tested all the food and drink, Reki's Smarmy-marty's or whatever turned out to be highly alchoholic for Durlans. We managed to clear it out of everyone's systems, and-" He paused, as though listening for something."-It seems both Superman and Brainiac 5 have just stopped yelling at her." He ended with a smirk.

"Jeez, and she's on our side? Let's just send her over to Imperiex, let him deal with her." Kell-El blinked, then put his chin in his hand.

"That might actually work...(3)" He frowned. "No, nevermind, we'd have a manic Coluan to deal with if we did." They shivered in response, imagining the green legionnaire with flames behind him, glaring at them for such a suggestion.

"That...would not be pleasant." Cham grinned at the expression on the future superhero's face. It looked partly as though he wanted to break something, afraid he'd get scolded for it, and partly like he'd do it anyway.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" The scowl dropped back into place. Cham dropped his grin as well, curling up in the blanckets. He shivered.

"It's cold. Must be winter on my planet." Kell-El seemed to be suprised by his comment.

"Yes, actually it started snowing this morning. But, how did you know?" Cham peered up, blinking at Reki who had just come in, a confused smile on her face.

"Durlans like me don't have a lot of body fat, so we can tell temperature drops easily." He shivered again, drawing the sheets closer. Reki strode over to the bed and put down a breakfast table and a covered bowl. She lifted the top to reveal a red broth, which from the smell was revealed to be...

"Tomato soup?" He glanced up at her uncertainly. She nodded.

"I added basil, a little garlic salt, and I can make you a grill cheese if you're still hungry." He nodded, blowing on the spoon carefully. Kell-El must've made a face or something, because in the next moment she turned to him and sighed.

"I'll make you one as well, big baby." Cham looked up, startled, but any expression the dark man of steel might've had was gone. She rolled her eyes and placed a small envelope on the table next to the bowl.

"When you get enough strength back, we're all waiting in the town hall to go home." Cham eeped and spilled a bit of soup down his front.

Reki yelped, snatching a hankerchief from somewhere and began mopping up the mess. She made shooing motions at Kell-El, who sighed and left the room. Cham managed to get his hacking under control.

"Okay, what the fizzity-uck (4)was that about?!" She tried not to yell thankfully. Cham stared at her with increasingly watery eyes.

"Cham-cham?" The brunette simpered. The next second, she was caught round the middle, and Cham was pressing his face into her stomach. She stared down at the orange anttenae, before gently stroking his head. They stayed that way, until Cham finally moved away.

"Okay, need to talk about it?" She asked, moving to hug him in case he started crying again. Somehow, she figured this was about the drink.

"I'm...coming of age tomorrow." He replied softy, leaf green eyes not meeting her orange-brown.

"And? Coming of age means becoming an adult right? You always complain that we treat you like a child." She raised an eyebrow. The durlan shook his head.

"I...I'm different." Reki blinked.

"Okay, care to detail that statement?" Cham took a deep steadying breath. He got up and walked over to his window, overlooking the fields of mirwan(5) flowers.

"I....In the history of Durla, there have been times when the population declined, mostly because of outerplanetary marriages. Em, when the population got too low, there were a select few of Durlans who could...well...change their genders." Cham said the last part so quickly, he half-hoped Reki had not understood. However, she had understood, and began to giggle.

"O-Oh my gawd...you mean, you c-can turn into a girl?!" She shrieked this part and fell onto the floor cackling madly. Cham sighed.

"Yes, and no." Reki peered up with an annoyed expression.

"See, I'll turn sort of...androgenous. I'll be appealing to both males and females, until I've bonded with a paticular person. And I'll also be taking the form of whoever I'm trying to attract." Reki went crossed-eyed.

"So, since most people are humanoid, you'll be a human too?" Cham thought on it, then nodded.

"Well, I can already tell this'll end in disaster." Reki sighed.

* * *

Well, chapter one, complete! And I hope I have not ruined you all with this lame attempt at a first chapter.

(1): Er, yeah, my friend likes those specialty chocolates with bacon. I though, hell, why not?

(2): First person to name the anime this comes from gets a cyber cookie!

(3): It would, I drive everyone nuts.

(4): Person to answer this one gets a cyber cake :)

(5): Have no idea how to spell, plz.


	2. Chapter 2: It begins

OMIGAWD, people are interested in this story?!

I don't own it, but I love to do this to the characters.

* * *

"Okay, you're turning point is tomorrow morning, right?" Reki was pacing back and forth, grinding her teeth. Cham sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. Neither had even the slightest clue as to what they were going to do to ease the process.

"Do you have an idea as to what may happen? Like, are you going to start drooling at every person you see?" Reki stopped her pacing, and after a moment began to laugh. The glare she recieved in response, though, was enough to make her shut up. Cham cleared his throat, and tried to make himself serious looking.

"I believe that if I choose a certain target, imprint on them or something, there'd be less of a chance that the pheramones will affect everyone." Reki nodded.

"So, all we have to do is keep you from anyone dangerous, and hopefully there'll be no problems." She nodded at herself, then stopped, as realization hit her.

"Er, Cham?" The durlan glanced at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you even know how to imprint?"

* * *

"No, no, and lemme think, NO!" Brainy growled as he slammed a pack of papers down on the table. Reki and Cham both sighed. The three were currently in the Cruiser, which was still being repaired after the attack. Reki put on gher best puppy face, which Brainy turned away from several times.

"We have no idea what exactly is going to happen. Chameleon Boy should've come forward with this information long ago." The Coluan was about to throw them out when Cham morphed into a copy of Reki, and both brunettes turned big eyes to the sweating, nervous genius who tried to ignore them.

Tried being the key word.

"Alright! I'll contact the director tomorrow. Happy?" Both brunettes jumped on him, the three sharing a giddy hug, and the two hyper legionnaires ran out of the room, Cham morphing back.

"And let's try not to let anyone else find out, Got it?!" He shouted after them. They gave back a non-commital reply, a shriek and a shout. Reki and Cham ran back a waya, then when Phantom Girl called Reki over the comm, at which point she split from Cham, hurriedly trying to explain would be for dinner later. He sighed, not really wanting to go back to his room. So Cham wandered, ending up somehow in the training room. He watched Bouncing boy and Karate kid fight a few matches, the small asian rebounding off BB's bulky body. They eventually tired out, and Cham happily made an excuse of bringing a towel over to Karate Kid.

"Man, you get better everytime I see you, Kid." Cham grinned, slinging an arm over the other's shoulder. Karate Kid smiled back.

"It is nice to see you again, friend. Please, call me Kouji." Green eyes blinked.

"Kouji...Hmmm, nah, you look more like a Ted to me." Kouji blinked, then laughed when he saw the goofy look on his friends face. Bouncing Boy and Triplicate girl came over at that point, and the four agreed to head to the nearest food shop. When Cham recognized the street they were on he also realized that he knew a good place. Cham ended up dragging them a little farther to a small restraunt that he used to go to with his father.

"Ha, Cham! It's great to see you again! And so grown up now." The owner was a great big jolly Durlan by the name of Zan. He patted Cham on the head, and after the introductions were made, did the same to Karate Kid's embarrassment.

Cham quietly apologized later to the flustered asian. Zan had no children of his own, and treated all his guests as such. The second smallest legionnaire warmed up to the older Durlan after that. They shared a Durlan specialty, a sort of soup made from Durlan fruits and meats, which only Bouncing Boy, Karate Kid, and Cham managed to swallow.

"I guess I forgot that Durlans have different tastes than other species." He said sheepishly, watching Triplicate Girl, all three, gag on the smell. After that, they headed back to the ship.

* * *

(Cham's P.O.V)

I wandered around the halls of the ship again, feeling antsy. I didn't know what was going to happen, but if it put any of my friends in danger, I needed to know. I mean, I was still paying for the damage done from when Karate Kid first joined up. I hadn't even noticed when, but somehow I ended up in the moniter room, where the others were standing around. Both Superman and Kel-El were there, and Timber Wolf too. I sped up my walk, feeling nervous now. I stopped just next to Brainy.

"I'm guessing the Red Sox didn't make the finals?" I joked, though when everyone turned to give me a blank stare I felt my face heat up.

"Uh, sorry, the tension got to me." I apologized. Superman clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Nah, I appreciated that." I grinned. I peered past his shoulder to the screen, where a map of the solar system around Durla was shown. I saw the lunar star Queraz, a sort of moon type asteroid to our world. There were faint clusters of what looked like dust, but were really small comets trapped in orbit around Queraz.

"Any reason you've got my world on the big screen?" I asked Brainy, not really interested in it, but just slightly curious. The rest of the guys started leaving, all except for for me, Brainy, Superman, and Kel-El. I was propped up on Big Blue's shoulder as he scanned the sector that the missile Imperiex had fired had been imploded. My thoughts sudden snapped to Ron Carr. Was he okay? Had he returned to Imperiex, after saving my entire planet, still fighting his desires of good and e-

"Cham!" I blinked, then toppled over when Superman suddenly stood up. I stared at the ceiling, faintly noting that someone had stuck a picture of earth to a panel. It almost looked like a holopic, the tones of green and blue blending almost realistically. Then, my train of thought was derailed by Superman's worried face peering down at me.

"Cham? I called your name like, five times and you didn't respond. Everything okay?" I blinked, and nodded, gripping his hand as he pulled me to my feet with ease.

"Yeah, just got lost in my thoughts. I think I need a new map." He chuckled and patted me on the head, being extremely careful of my antennae. I then yawned loudly.

"Sounds like you need to hit the hay. I'm good here, you go to your room and get some sleep." I nodded, and said goodnight to both of my other friends, neither of whom acknowledged me, and walked back to my room. I'd decorated it in an earth teenger style, posters of the legionnaires and of the various planets we'd been to.

I walked over to my closet and pulled off my legion outfit. I pulled on a loose sleeve shirt and pants, both in light and dark green. I yawned again, my jaw nearly splitting open from the force, and turned to the mirror. I ran a finger over my face, mermorizing the look of my eyes, me nose, the ridge between my antennae, everything. I pulled my finger away...

Only to scream a split second later.

My entire body felt hot, like someone had set fire to me, then the sensation disappeared to be replaced by the awful feeling of being dunked in ice water. My insides curled and stretched, my mind racedas I tried to get control of my body again.

I faintly heard someone screaming somewhere above me, just before I passed out.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

Reki yawned and scratched her arms as she rose from bed. She staggered out into the hall, bumping into Superman who was with both Brainy and Kel-El.

"Whas gowing ahn?" She tried around another yawn. Brainy gave her a hug, then nodded down the corridor.

"COMPUTO detected a disturbance coming from Chameleon Boy's room last night. Did you hear anything?" Reki blinked owlishly.

"I heard screaming, but I figured that was just Cham singing in the shower or something." Superman sniggered at that, and Brainy barely kept down a smirk.

"Well, still, we oughta check on him. He might've hurt himself. He was acting pretty odd yesterday." Superman mused. Reki and Brainy shared a quick look.

Reki walked up to Cham's door, when she felt a shock go down her spine. she froze, alerting the other three. She looked back at them, waiting until Brainy nodded to her and nod back to him.

"Cham? I'm coming in." She opened the door.

* * *

End chapter 2, lovies!

Btw, I tried to fit Cham's true character like in the show, as I feel I didn't do him justice in the first chapter.(stops and reviews her comment) . . . (starts laughing pervertedly)

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Great

Omigosh, it's the third chapter! I never thought I'd make it this far! =)

Cham: Uh, I really want to go home now?

Nope, because this is the GOOD chapter.

Cham: Good as in?

(Grins)

Cham: Oh, sprock...

Chapter three...STARTO!!!!!!

* * *

"Cham?" Reki whispered, pulling the door open slowly. She and the others peered in, they're eyes adjusting to the dark. Reki took in the smashed mirror, then the trail of blood that led to the side of the bed, where a figure lay prone and unmoving.

She nodded to it, and Brainy crept in, approaching the person carefully.

"Guys?" All four yelped in suprise and spun around, seeing Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy, Lightning Lad, and Timber Wolf. Reki motioned for them to be quiet, as she searched for a light switch. Her fingers found it, and when the lights flickered on she gave a sharp gasp.

Propped up against the bed was a boy, short but bright orange hair that trailed in front of his face. His skin was a dark peachy color, like he spent years in the sun. He had on green clothes that looked familiar...

"Cham?!" Reki suddenly shrieked, flinching at the volume of her own voice. The boy stirred, gasping softly. He lifted his head, and opened his eyes, which had two distinct but familiar shades of green.

"R-Re..." He gasped out quietly. He shifted his head, which revealed a gash on the side of his head, just above his very human looking right ear.

"Oh my god, Cham!" Reki swooped down and studied the wound quietly. He whimpered, trying to raise his arm. Brainy darted forward, taking out a small device that resembled a flashlight and held it near the gash, which began to seal itself.

A little while later, they were all in front of a medical room that was on the ship heading for Earth, Reki pacing worriedly as she watched Cham sleep just beyond the window. Brainy came strolling around the corner, a blank look on his face.

"It's definitely Cham, but some how his DNA has altered itself. I think this may be a side effect." Triplicate Girl, who had been woken up by the shouting, suddenly looked up.

"Side effect of what?"

At this point, Brainy went wide eyed and slapped his face, and at the same moment Reki let out a bark of triumph.

"Told ya I wasn't gonna be the one screwing it up!" Brainy handed her a small purple stone. Reki swiped it from his palm.

"You see, Chameleon Boy is coming of age soon, and he has a...unique bloodtrait that the three of us feared would complicate the mission. I didn't think that this, of all things, could happen." He ended by casting a glance at the darkened room, where the durlan turned human slept.

"And you didn't tell any of us, why?!" Reki and Brainy turned away when Superman stood angrily. They knew they were at fault here.

"Alright, everyone relax. Look, Cham's safe here, nobody was hurt." Triplicate Girl soothed. When Reki turned a flat look to her, the tri-colored legionnaire quickly mended her words. "Not seriously hurt, anyway."

Kel-El was staring into the dark window, studying the rise and fall of the petite chest as Cham breathed in and out. The black and green eyes rose to the peaceful face, surrounded by orange locks, two of which were long and strangely wavy, almost mimicking his antennae. The black slashes on his eyes were familiar, and no doubt his eyes would be the same laughing emerald. The clone straightened, puzzled by his inner thoughts - since when did he associate colors with emotions?

"I wonder if being human is gonna mess with his powers." Reki mused out loud suddenly. Brainy frowned.

"That isn't good. Hs shape-shifting is a valuable asset to our team." Trpiplicate Girl flashed a grin.

"And you care about him." The dirty look he shot at her made her fall backwards laughing.

"Still, we should probably keep this from the other delegates, until Brande gets here. He may be able to shed some light on this." Brainy peered in once more at the small figure, half-absurdly wishing for Cham's eyes to open.

Suddenly, Kel-El's head shot up. Acid-green pupils widened, then dilated to slits again in the usual surly attitude.

"He's awake."

* * *

Cham managed to keep his lips shut, but the small 'mmm' of his moan slipped through. He wanted to pretend last night had never happened, that when he had looked in the mirror his reflection wasn't really like that, that it was all just some bad dream he'd wake up and laugh about. He heard Kel-El past the glass, and sighed silently. The universe just loved making fun of him, didn't it? He waited until he heard several shifts in the room, when Superman's oddly timid voice breached his conscience.

"Cham?" The boy shifted, then opened his eyes slowly, flinching at the bright intensity of the lights. His eye sight slowly shifted from a fuzzy blur of colors to sharp clear details. He could see Superman and the others all staring down at him. He was painfully aware of his face heating up.

"Uh...Hi?" He managed out, before a violent coughing fit hit him. Triplicate Girl pulled him up and pushed some water from a glass into his mouth. She winced as a thought crossed her mind- he's like a weak baby bird.

"Cham...You, uh, changed your style, I see?" Reki tried, but the solemn look on his face made her lower hers.

"I know. I saw it last night, when I changed. It...it hurt." He said blankly. But as he forced the last two words out, he felt hot pricks at the corners of his eyes. Reki and Phantom Girl were both by his side in an instant, hugging him tightly.

"It hurt, transforming hurt me, why?!" Cham's voice rose fearfully, and Superman jerked forward, hand coming up to pat Cham gently on the head. The Durlan ducked out from under it, and shook his head furiously.

"Cham...Listen. your father is going to call later today. If you want, I can try to find a way to get you alone with him." Brainy said gently.

Cham was silent, then, slowly, his head lifted. His eyes were slightly different, a dark green surrounded by a slightly lighter green. His orange hair was slightly accented with red strands, and his peachy skin was a few shades away from his normal Durlan color. Cham- no, Reep Daggle, was no longer a child, no longer a small legionnaire, he was...an adult. And to Brainy's shock(and several others in the room), he found the Durlan was... amazingly attractive.

"I'll talk to him...but, don't leave me alone, please?" Eyes widened at the scared tone Cham spoke in. Superman moved from clutching the boy's shoulder to sitting on the bed and joining the girls in the group hug.

"No legionnaire is ever alone." He quoted a movie he watched as a teen. He was suprised when Kel stepped forward and gently, if a bit awkwardly, patted Cham on the head.

"As long we're around, they'll never be alone either." Cham made a quiet noise that vaguely resembled 'murph...' as he layed his cheek against the red cape he knew so well.

* * *

"Wow Cham, you really as Reki said. 'As hot as hot can get." Was the welcome back Cham recieved from his friend Kouji when they appeared on the bridge.( XD haha, star trek reference)

"Uh...thank you?" Cham replied quizzically, sending a slightly annoyed look at the brunette, who was currently doubled over in laughter. Brainy clapped a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head in a 'don't ask' gesture.

"I think its more the outfit." Phantom Girl said. Cham glanced at himself.

"Really?" Reki had tauilored a new outfit. His old dark green tights, and a light and dark green tunic with a wide mouth long sleeve of the same color scheme underneath. He had new boots that went above his knees, light green with a dark stripe running down the front. He had a new legion belt, with a modified ring.

"Do I really look that different?" He asked Bouncy.

The chubby legionnaire looked him over, and in a voice meant to entertain, replied, "Hmm, not that I can tell, unless you did something with your hair."

Cham grinned and sent back, "OMIGOSH, I haz hair?!" in a high squeaky voice meant to imitate Reki. The brunette decided to jump in at that moment.

"Omigosh, you has! And, you has a mouth too!" Brainy rolled his eyes.

'He-he has a nose!" Bouncy squealed, making several nearby Durlans and legion members jump.

"And omigosh, he has..." Reki trailed off, giving a hidden signal to Cham and Bouncy. They crept up behind Brainy and Superman.

"EYES!!! The better to see you with!" They screamed, pouncing on the two, Brainy screaming and flailing, and Superman laughing loudly.

"My dear..." Superman finished, and the four cackled happily, Brainy fuming at them to get off.

"Oh..sorry, did I call at an important time?" Everyone turned to see Brande onscreen. Brainy used his stretchable limbs to shove everyone off, standing up and dusting himself off.

"No, just their way off working off in-comfort." The coluan smoothed, giving them them each a disproving look. Reep stepped forward, staring straight into his father's eyes, trying not to see the difference between them.

They stared in silence, moments stretching on painfully. Father looked at son and vice versa, and the others in the room felt uncomfortable.

"Reep...Son...." Cham glanced down for a moment, then back up.

"Dad...I...I dunno what to do." He finally managed out. Reki frowned, when Brande sighed and assumed a grave look.

"I know. And I know what I'm going to do for you. I'm pulling you out of the Legion."

* * *

(Cham's P.O.V)

"W-W-What?" I stuttered out. Leave the legion? I vaguely was aware of shouting after that, of several female and even more male legionnaires and Durlans shouting out protests, but I was only really aware of the icy feeling going down my back. I was aware of turning and running as fast as my new body could manage, running to feel the wind, to hear the wind, to run away from everything.

I was aware, only what seemed like a few minutes later, of someone gently touching my shoulder. I looked up to see acid green pupils surrounded by ink.

"...Hey." Heh, figures. He never was one for talk, for action definitely.

"Hey." I answered back, staring out at the desert like area. How far had I run before stopping to sit on this rock? I glanced at him.

"Are they all mad at me?" The clone of Superman stared at me in such shock, I could've sworn I saw a human part in him. Then the look faded to anger.

"Angry? At you? No. At your dad, yeah. Especially the kid." Always informal with us.

"No one can be mad at you, Reep." Always so- wait. What?

"Did...did you just call me Reep?" I blinked. He quickly donned the look of Reki when she blew up Brainy's new inventions.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean-" He put his hands up placatingly, apparently thinking he'd insulted me. I giggled.

"No, it's just, Reep was my child name. I'm going to be given a new adult name. I'm thinking Kaz, an Earth name I heard my first day on the planet." Kel-El blinked.

I smiled and turned my head back to stare at the suns going down. I felt...strangely comfy with him around. I blinked when I heard him clear his throat.

"Re-I mean, Kaz... Tell me about the Earth you saw that day." I swear my neck snapped when I turned to look at him again, but nothing was hurting when I checked.

"...Okay."

* * *

Read and review, people! This story is rollin'!


	4. Chapter 4: History Lesson

Argh, I hate my computer so damn much!!!!!!!

This chapter got erased, so I changed a few things from the original.

Cham, take the stage!(bows)

Cham: Um, well, Feather doesn't own Legion of Super Heroes, or any plots beside her own. Please read and review. Or I'll get raped later. Please?

Story chapter....STARTO!!!!

(Cham's P.O.V)

* * *

_I remember the day I saw the legion headquarters on Earth. I was visiting with my dad, and I was bouncing off the walls. Well, not literally, but figuritively. I was so excited, I was going to meet the real live Legion!_

_"Dad, is that earth?" I asked in wonder, staring at the growing blue planet. As it came into view, I saw green bits, which I guessed were the continent plates. Then, then sun appeared behind it, and I fell in love with the planet immediately._

* * *

"Heh, Sounds kinda sappy to me." Kel snickered. I gave him a sour look, making sure I squinted my eyes the way Brainy did when someone broke his stuff.

"Do you want to hear the story, or are you going to nararrate yourself being kicked into the next dimension?" He gave me a suprised look, then settled back into his smirk.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

* * *

_As I was saying, after we landed, Dad told me that I was to be escorted around the headquarters by another Legionnaire. I was shocked that he was breaking his promise to spend the day with me. And on my birthday, as well._

_"B-But Dad..." I mumbled, staring at him in disbelief. Behind me stood Brainiac 5, Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl, and Lightning Lad. Dad turned to face me, a blank look on his face._

_"I thought you wanted to see Earth, Reep?" I felt a chill shoot into me. I shook my head and plastered a smile on my face._

_"Yeah. I...I do want to see it. So..." I couldn't find the words to say, so I just turned and pelted out of there as fast as I could. I was aware of someone running after me, but from the footfalls I could tell it wasn't my father. I ran for a while, barely noticing the buildings blur past me. I stopped at last, and panted heavily. I was in an alley._

_"Hey, Durlan. You got any money?" I heard a gruff voice in front of me somewhere. I didn't look up until I heard a sudden thud and bang, and when I raised my head, I saw Timber Wolf. He was holding a guy in a trench coat by the neck, baring his fangs. I waved my hands._

_"No, no, no! Stop, Timber Wolf!" He stared at me, then shrugged and let go. The guy tried to scramble away. I grabbed his coat sleeve._

_"Here-" I shoved a bunch of credits into his hands and pushed him away," and don't rob people if you don't know whether or not you'll survive." I watched the man run away, then walked out of the alleyway. Timber Wolf walked out after me, following me closely._

_"We oughta go back. Everyone's worried about you." I pivoted on the spot and pinned him with a face that said, ' Please go away.' I rolled my eyes and turned again, this time to walk away. Timber Wolf grabbed my shoulder._

_"Reep-" I snapped before I could stop, and, turning around slowly, punched the canine hero in the jaw. I flinched inwardy when the rebound shock went up my frail arm, but held it in._

_"Never. Call me. THAT. Again." I hissed out. He looked at me in shock, rubbing his jaw gently. He then shrugged._

_"Why? It's your name, right?" I shook my head and started walking, taking note that he followed me again._

_"Then what is it?" I kept quiet for about three stores, then sighed._

_"It means...child_.(1)" _Timber Wolf blinked. He had a look of confusion on his face._

_"Child? I don't get it." I scowled._

_"Of course you don't! Nobody does!" Timber Wolf stared at me cautiously. He raised a hand and scratched his right ear._

_"Then explain it." I froze. Then looked away, debating for a few seconds._

_"It'd be the same as calling you a mutt." I muttered under my breath, and only then did I realize how quiet it was. It was still bright out, it must've been lunch time, and I saw puffy white clouds above our heads._

_Timber Wolf shook his head sadly. "Man, that's...Well, what should I call you then?" I perked up._

_"Well, I wanted to join the Legion, and because my genetic specialty is shape-shifting, I was going to call myself ' Chameleon Boy.' " TW rubbed his furry chin thoughtfully._

_"Hmm...Chameleon...Chameleon...Cam." I blinked, and he grinned._

_"Cham, a small version of your name. Like how Brainiac 5 is Brainy." I blinked again, then started smiling like crazy. It was probably the first time all day. I bounced on my feet._

_"Then, can I call you TW?" He stared, then nodded his head, flicking me lightly on the same ridge he'd poked earlier, making me squeal._

_"Hey, um, Timber Wolf?" He looked at me. I bit my lip. "If it's alright with you, could we find a place to eat? I still have plenty of credits."_

* * *

"So, Timber Wolf was the first Legionnaire you connected with?" Kel asked, obviously having a hard time imagining the furry hero so social. I smiled and settled closer to him, feeling the chill of the night air through my clothes.

"You'd be amazed. He was the one who helped turn my character around. He is the coolest guy I've ever met."

* * *

_"Wow, so then what happened?" I stared wide-eyed at the canine hero as we chowed down on some pizza. He licked his lips, which must've been hard with his fur in the way, and grinned at my awe-struck expression._

_"After I pinned em down, Superman came flying through the window, and pulls up the desk, then throws it at the guy-WHAM!" He slammed his hand down, and several other patrons laughed in appreciation. I blew on the new slice, making a flat look as the top slid off and fell onto the plate. I shrugged and stuffed the piece in my mouth anyway._

_"Man, you guys have so many stories. Although, I've never heard how you joined the team." His face fell and I sat up straight. "Sorry, too soon?" He looked back up at me, then shook his head sighing. He tapped the foremost ridge on my head gently._

_"No, it's alright. I probably should've known someone'd ask eventually." He looked out of the window. "It isn't exactly a happy story." I looked down at my hands, fidgeting._

_"You don't have to tell me." He looked at me in suprise. I sighed, letting my head rest on my right hand. "I'm not a child, y'know. I understand all of it. But-" What ever was about to tumble from my mouth next never came, as a sudden explosion shook the ground. The other patrons screamed and dove under their tables. Timber Wolf and I ran out of the building, after I pulled out some credits to pay for our meal._

_"Timber Wolf, do you read me?" Brainiac 5's voice never sounded so welcome. Timber Wolf tapped on the ring, twisting it a bit._

_"This is Timber Wolf, reading ya loud and clear, Brainy. What's going on?" A holographic bubble popped up, and Brainiac 5's face appeared._

_"It seems our old friend Granil_(2)_ is back. He's destroying the downtown area. You're the cloest for now, so can you handle it?" Timber Wolf nodded. Sddenly, another voice broke in._

_"Where's my son? Where's Reep? Is he with Timber Wolf?" I scowled upon hearing him call me that. I grabbed Timber Wolf's hand and tugged the ring towards me._

_"I'm right here with Timber Wolf, yes, and my name is Chameleon Boy." I half-considered adding in a choice phrase I'd learned from my aunt, but decided not to. My dad's voice was weak when he responded._

_"Re-Chameleon Boy, please come back to the headquarters. It's not safe out there." I hissed and cut the connection. I dashed towards the smoke and explosions, when TW pulled me back._

_"He's right though. It's dangerous, especially for-" The glare I gave him said to choose his words carefully, ' -uh, delicate forms like yourself." My glower told him he'd said the wrong thing. I sighed deeply._

_Then I guess this delicate form has to go, right?" He blinked in confusion, then gaped as my body changed, becoming darker, bigger, more muscled, until he was staring at a mirror image of himself._

_"Then I guess this Granil guy is in for the suprise of his life."_

* * *

"I'm betting you won, right? There's not a bad guy on Earth that doesn't have a little trouble with the fuzzy." I smiled tiredly at him.

"Nope. I lost, and got knocked out too. When I woke up, I was in a bed in the medical wing of the Legion HQ with Brainy, Timber Wolf, and a lot of other people standing above me. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life."(3)

* * *

'_Huh? What happened? Where am I?' I groaned when the pounding in my head escalated. I managed to open my eyes a few moments later, and immediately wished I'd stayed comatose. Timber Wolf was above me, a look of both relief and worry etched on his face. Brainiac 5 was also there, staring at me like he was studying a disgusting bug. And worst of all, my dad was there, a look of concern masking the fury in his eyes._

_"What were you thinking?! You're not even an official Legionnaire, what made you think you could take on a regular villan?!" Brainiac 5 hissed at me. I felt my face heat up, and I realized I was struggling not to cry._

_"Reep, why would you charge in like that? You were never this reckless on Durla." Dad mumbled out. I twitched, clenching my jaw shut to keep in the insults I wanted to throw at him._

_"Because of your stunt, Granil nearly got away, if we hadn't arrived on time! We wasted 4.6 seconds when he threw a slab of concrete to crush you." I felt a rush of shock, then numbness pass through my body. I relaxed every muscle in my body, and felt the hot tears roll down my face. I heard several more comments before someone else cut in, though the voices were far away, distorted and fuzzy_.

_The next thing I knew, a cool rag was being pressed to my face. I opened my eyes, flinching when I realized it was Brainiac 5, of all people. I started as he began to talk when he realized I was awake._

_"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But if you want to be a legionnaire, you have to get used to harsh critisism like that. No one is going to baby you here, so don't think we'll come running everytime you get bumped the head, okay? Oh, and don't worry, Granil is locked up, safe and sound, and Timber Wolf is becoming impatient while waiting outside." He had said it all in such a short breath, I was amazed he could talk like that. He then suprised me further when he leaned down and gently prodded the spine on my face, like Timber Wolf had._

_"Is there a fashion to poking Durlans on the head, or is it just you guys?" I muttered, then gasped when I realized I had just said that aloud to Brainiac 5. He stared at me with big purple eyes, white pupils examining me less disgustedly than before._

_"Actually, it's because Durlan spines are supposedly very sensitive to touch, isn't that correct?"_(4)_ He pinched it gently and tugged. I let out a hiss and swatted him._

_"Yes, it is! And please don't do that again, or I'll turn into a Galvan Maximema!"_(5)_ He gave me a small smirk, which I guessed was his version of a grin, and turned to the doorway._

_"You can come in now. He's awake again." Timber Wolf came bowling into the room. Brainiac 5 left mumbling to himself, and Timber Wolf stood there until I motioned to the chair beside my bed. He sat down, took a deep breath, and began apologizing at the same rate Brainiac 5 talked at._

_"Cham, I'm so sorry. I shoulda known Granil would pull something like that, I shoulda been watchin' out for you-" I stopped him by poking him on the snout. He stared in suprise._

_"Now you know how it feels being poked on the spine. So don't do it anymore." He nodded after a few moments. I fidgeted with my hands._

_"Anyway, they were right." He stared at me in bigger suprise. "I wasn't ready for a real fight. I'm just so tired of him treating me like I'm a stupid little kid. I mean, he even forgot it's my birthday tomorrow!" Timber Wolf gaped when he heard that._

_"Really? Well, I guess I can throw a cake together for you." I stared at him with a flat blank look. "Yeah, I can cook. I bake cookies too. Go ahead and laugh."_

_"Really? Okay. HAHAHA!" I laughed as loudly as I could, and we both jumped when an elderly voice came through the walls. "Stop that racket, I'm tryin' ta sleep!" I stared at Timber Wolf, trying to hold in my laughter. He had the same expression, and it only took a few seconds before we both burst into fits. I rolled around in the bed, trying to breathe._

_"H-Hey, by the way, Timber Wolf?" The canine hero aslowly calmed down, snorts still issueing from his snout. "Um, what's your real name? Ah, if you don't mind me asking, that is!" I waved my arms. He shook his head._

_"It's Brin. Brin Londo. I'm from Zoon." I gaped. Zoon was one of the most dangerous planets in the universe. To think that Timber Wolf was from that place...Well, it sure explained his character._

_"Um...I-I'm Reep Daggle. I know my Dad's name is different, but it's complicated, okay?" Brin nodded. He then put a clawed hand on my shoulder._

_"Re-er, Cham, from now on, you better give your all, got it?" I gave him a confused look but nodded anyway. He then set something down on my lap before rushing out. I looked down and froze._

_It was a tiny gold ring bearing an L and a four pointed star. Beside it was a larger icon with a clip on the back._

_The official Legionnaire status symbol. The ring and belt._

_Injuries be damned, this was worth the pain that shot through my stomach as I leapt up with a whoop of joy!_

* * *

"Wow, so they let you in after you were beat by a city criminal?" Kel sniggered. I whacked him on the back of the head, which didn't hurt. I sighed.

"Yeah, pretty amazing huh? After that, Me and Brin pulled so many pranks on the legion I forgot what it was like to be serious. When you and Imperiex came along, I had lost all of my old personality." I put my hand up in front of my face, studying the peach color. I was startled when the ring flashed and beeped.

"Chameleon Boy and Kel-El, report back to the ship immediately. There's someone here for Cham." We looked at each other in suprise.

What would happen now?

* * *

Kinda long chapter, but eh, I just got back into it. Hopefully I'll be able to write more later on. And yes, Kel's a little OCC, but remember he changed after they rescued Abel(?) that kid that made the metal Imperiex is made from.

(1): Of course it doesn't, I'm just setting up story line. Okay? Anybody gonna bitch at me?! I send pissed off Timber Wolf on you!

(2):I made this name up. He's a sucky villan anyway.

(3):One of the most? Tell us Cham, what is your most embarrassing moment?

(4): Remember this, because later on Durlan sex will be easier to understand.(cackles when reader turns red from blushing)

(5): Way Big from Ben 10. Yeah, cause I'm original. (coughsyeahrightcough)


	5. Chapter 5: A Familiar Face!

well, i must be the laziest writer ever. I've been on summer break for what- two weeks?- and didn't try to write this until just now, as of freakin' five in the morning! gawd, to think you guys are waitin' on me.

FS:[ is dressed in traditional Japanese robes and currently sitting seiza style on a tatami mat] um, uhhhhh(looks around nervously) i um...have no excuse for myself(bows head ashamedly) My precious fans...please forgive me!

Brainy: You know, none of them are actually all that angry with you?

FS:(pops up) WHAT?

Brainy: They understand how much brainstorming an author needs to create a story, let alone more than one chapter.

FS: B-but...I thought (faces scrunches up in confusion)

Brainy: (sigh) I'll go hit Lightning Lad for misleading you...again.(walks away)

FS: Well, no need for this shit anymore!(pulls off robes to reveal what looks like a gunman's outfit) Let's go!

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

"It couldn't be your father, could it?" Kell asked as we fell back to the ship, neither of us really putting any effort into it. I shrugged, not understanding the situation a bit.

"I don't know. If it is, wouldn't the others deal with him instead of calling us back?" Kell eased up until he was almost parallel with me, and said something that made my blood boil.

"If he threatened them with disbandment, or withdrawing all the funds, they'd call us back." I gritted my teeth and sped up, almost leaving the superman clone behind. We managed to make it back in about seven minutes, though I was a bit surprised at how far I'd run.

We stood at the doorway, neither of us really wanting to go in. Then Kell sighed and walked up the ramp, as though on to a funeral procession. I followed behind him.

"There you are. Cham, I have a feeling you'll cheer up as soon as you see him." Duo Damsel greeted us. Now I was completely confused. Why would I be happy to see the person who had tried to make me quit my very reason to live? Okay, enough of being dramatic, I'll let Phantom girl handle that. I shook my head as we walked into the main room.

"So? Who is it?" I saw a person with familiar black hair, pale green skin, and a black and green outfit similar to my old version. I knew immediately who it was before he even turned around.

"RON-CARR!" I shouted, even as I tackled him to the floor. He let a slight "Haph!" at being hugged so surprisingly. We stood up after I'd un-tangled ourselves.

"When did you get here?" I eyed him up and down, wondering what exactly was going on. He had a blank look on his face, as though he wasn't quite sure either. Reki suddenly bounded up to us, Karate Kid just behind her.

"So, you are the mysterious 'fake Superman' that I have been told about?" He said, examining Ron-Carr from head to toe like I'd done previously. Reki scrunched her nose up, like the first time that she had met Nemesis.

"Hmmm, you don't look very cut-throat, and you don't give off very much of a powerful vibe..." Ron-Carr looked dejected, then shocked as the brunette slid an arm around his shoulders.

"You're perfect!" She squeezed him almost to the point that I half thought his skeleton would pop out of his body. She finally let go, and, not unlike every other person Reki had nearly squeezed the life out of, gasped dramatically and fell to the floor squirming.

"Um, thanks?" He said. Reki then suprised the hell out of us even further by squealing, grabbing both his hands and saying the weirdest thing she'd ever uttered.

"Omigawd, you have a smoker's voice! KAKUI~!" Brainy looked less than pleased that Reki was so close to a former villain, but deemed Ron-Carr less dangerous than Superman-X, as he sulked a little ways away.

"Um, right...I'll just..." The fellow shape-shifter muttered as Reki did not let go of his hands. Superman stepped forward to greet him.

"So, is this a social visit?" The inquiry was conversational, but if I looked hard enough, there was just a little bit of 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here?' behind the calm, friendly, blue eyes.

Ron-Carr looked down, and stood that way for a few moments. Then he looked back up.

"I...want...to join the Legion."

* * *

"Wow! I can't believe the other Legionnaires decided to let you in so easily." I said as Ron-Carr, Kouji, and I walked back through the halls leading and consisting of the temporary bedrooms of the legionnaires. Kouji and I already shared, and the ruling was that Ron-Carr would both sleep with us, and be part of our new trio. Though, it hurt a bit when Brainy had called us the "misfit three" under his breath when he thought we couldn't hear.

"Well, Misfit Three it is then! Our group name." I added when the two gave me weird looks. Kouji started sniggering, and Ron-Carr continued giving me that weirded out look. I flashed a grin.

"You'll get used to that. Maybe." I unlocked the door and ran to my own orange and green bed, pouncing on it and jumping up and down. Kouji sat down on his, dark blue and a shade of brown that reminded me of cocoa. There was a third bed, black and green, which we guessed was for Ron-Carr. There was a knock on the door, just as he'd sat down.

Phantom Girl phased through, holding what looked like a bundle of clothing. She gave me a friendly wave, and held out the package to the other alien.

"These are your civilian clothes. Brainy decided to make them as soon as he could. You'll need them on certain missions, so trust me when I say they'll be handy." Ron-Carr nodded and took the bundle gently from her. "By the way, we've decided your initiation will be tomorrow in the evening, so be sure to be ready by then, okay?" He nodded again.

Phantom Girl suddenly smiled like Reki had. "I'm glad you came to our side, Ron-Carr. Imperiex knows we have one shape-shifter, but imagine how crazy-mad he is now that we have both. Am I right?" I laughed loudly. Phantom Girl left after that, and Kouji and I somehow managed to convince Ron-Carr to help us prank Brainy.

"It's practically a pre-initiation ritual." I whispered as we crept past the Coluan's lab. We headed to the small kitchenette Reki had all but demanded be built. What luck, she was in there!

"Hey Reki." I waved to the brunette who had just been chatting with the target. She smiled at us, while Brainy gave us a suspicious glance. His purple eyes narrowed as Ron-Carr handed Reki and folded piece of paper.

"Oh what's this?" Reki asked, confusion o her face. Ron-Carr sent me a death glare from the corner of his green eye, before replying.

"It's a love note." SLAM! Brainy's fist made a slight indention in the counter top. Reki fanned herself lightly, ignoring her brother.

"From who?"

"...Cosmic Boy." There was a slight whirlwind as a very rabid purple and green genius went to find(kill) a certain electro-magnetic field controlling legionnaire. Reki watched for a moment, then turned to us.

"There's nothing written on the note, is there?" I shook my head, then burst out laughing, along with Kouji and Ron-Carr surprisingly. Reki sighed, and picked up a bowl full of what looked like batter, which she dolloped onto the spoon, and began flinging at us.

"AH! Run, it's attack of the gooey stuff! Part two!" I yelped to the legionnaires we passed by as we all fled from the brunette. A few minutes later of running all over the ship, coincidently passing by Brainy who was attempting to strangle Cosmic Boy, yelling" IT WAS A FAKE!", proceeding then to be chased by both brother and sister, then land in our room, locking the door, and collapsing in a heap laughing.

We lay on top of each other, laughing and gasping for air until we settled down. By then, the familiar drone of voices, and clatta-clatta of footsteps had disappeared, leaving only the humming of machinery as background noise.

"Time for bed, I guess." We un-tangled ourselves and quietly slipped on our sleep wear. I was in pajamas given by my dad, Kouji wore some kind of robe thing, and Ron-Carr slipped on the t-shirt and sweatpants that Phantom Girl had given him. I crawled into bed, feeling the cool soft comforter settle on me lightly. I yawned.

"G'night guys."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Hmm, so a Durlan Turner has suddenly appeared?" A dark figure asked the shadows gathered around a cauldron. A small, imp-looking creature appeared above them.

"It seems so. He is guarded by the Legion, and has already metamorphed to attract a mate. Shall we divert their ship's course?" The figure stood, revealing a blue haired woman with red eyes. She stared down into the cauldron, Cham's human face dozing peacefully unaware.

"I'll have a lot of fun with this one." She cackled.

* * *

Read, review, then get the hell outta my sight! I realize this came a little late, but so help me, I've been in a slump!


	6. Chapter 6: UhOh

Gomen nasai, minna. I've been in such a slump, but i think i can plow on ahead because...this year...I'm finally...TURNING SEVENTEEN!(flames shoot up from behind her) OH-RYAH!

I'm finally turning that age where I will find a half-assed job that pays little to nothing, try to snag a good, well-groomed and well-payed boyfriend, and try my attempts to forget about yaoiand move on with my life!

...

But, if I did that, you guys would come after me with torches and pitchforks, trying to get me to finish all my stories, right?(sweatdrops as audience nods, ropes and pitchforks handled idly)

(sighs) Well, it can't be helped, right?

Anyway, let's review whats happened so far, okay?

In chapter one, Cham experienced the pang that alerted him to his bloodline, the mysterious Durlan Turner lineage, which gives Durlan males the ability to produce offspring. In chapter two, Cham's body became a mimicry of human, making him attractive to his human, and alien, co-legionnaires. In chapter three, Chamgets used to the feeling of his new form, but, SHOCK!, his father wants him out of the Legion! He runs, and he and Kell-el end up bonding in chapter four. But, another surprise!, Ron-Carr has appeared again, this time to join the good guys!

What will come of this new development?

Who is the mysterious woman, who seems interested in Cham's new found condition?

Find out...Now!

Chaptah!

STARTO!(fanfare)

* * *

"...And as a member of the Legion, I will fulfill my duties, to protect the innocent, and the secrets of my fellows. I am...Ron-Carr." Reki, Cham, and Kouji were there, clapping the loudest as Ron-Carr stepped off the elevated platform. Cham sprang forward as soon as the new legionnaire landed, catching him in a tight embrace.

"WOOHOO! Now you're officially on our side!" Reki and Karate Kid cheered their agreement, even when the others looked away in slight embarrassment. The four soon found their joy was short-lived, as the doors opened to reveal Brande. Cham froze at the sight of his father, who had the slightest bit of anger on his face. Reki and Karate Kid shifted so they were standing in front of the other two.

"...I hate to break up this happy moment, but we have a type three mayday transmission from a nearby planet." Brande said as he strolled past the four, not even bothering to look at them as he did so. This, however, just made Cham feelworse and Reki even madder than she'd been.

"It's coming from Ivivion V, which was just recently made an independent planet. It seems they have a strange creature running about destroying the housing and food-storage buildings." Brainy stepped forward, a small amount of resent traced in his two-toned eyes.

"Has anyone been hurt, or injured in the attacks?" Brande shook his head.

"It seems the attacks only ever happen when the area is completely clear. For some reason, they think it's trying to attract the Legion by random destruction." Brainy frowned.

"Well, Ivivion V is a very rural culture, founded only about two-hundred years ago. They need every scrap and piece they have there, and even if the beast isn't attacking the people, it's still causing enough damage to warrant an investigation. Therefore, I- what are you three looking at me like that for?" Ron-Carr, Reki, and Karate Kid were giving him blank stares. Cham started to snicker quietly, then stopped and gave them his best 'leader's stare'.

"He means, we're going on a mission." The three suddenly made a collective "Ooh..." and Brainy restrained himself from going over and hitting their heads together. Reki imagined a large tick mark on her brother's face, as though in an anime scene. She giggled mentally.

A few minutes later, the teams had been prepared. First, Brainy's team, composed of Reki, Cham, Karate Kid, Kell-el, and Bouncing Boy would land and begin questioning the villagers. After they got information, the second team, made of Superman, TimberWolf, Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, and Lightning Lad would come in as well, and help to trap, and contain the beast. Ron-Carr was to stand by, as it was his first mission.

"All right, minna, let's do a good job today!" Reki cheered with an exaggerated expression. Though the others humored her, and, tossing up their fists into the air, chorused "YAH!", which made her giggle.

((((((Reki's P.O.V)))))))

The drop was a success, thanks to the newly modified flight rings. I had to use my magic for a few moments, when the turbulence threatened to knock us off course. We landed near a village that, to me at least, resembled the warring states era village from Inuyasha.(A/N: Shameless advertising. Go watch, it's an awesome anime!)

"Ah, offworlders!" A shambling old man, who had pale blue skin, large pointed ears and a very long gray-blue beard, cried out as our group landed, trying to hobble away. I reassuringly patted his knotted shoulder.

"Excuse me, but we were told about the monster that's been demolishing your huts?" I made my voice as tipsy as I could. The sound of my childish voice seemed to gain more trust than my no-nonsense voice did. The old man scratched his head, which gave me the opportunity to notice that he had several scars on his arm.

"Oh, well why didn't ya say so? M' names Old Man Brisby, justcall me Brisby, don know where the Old Man part comes in!" I just barely bit down on the hiss of laughter that followed that statement, and stepped back as Brainy stepped forward.

"We are members of the Legion of SuperHeroes. We were told that a strange beast was destroying the village here, but it was acting very unusual. As such, we immediately immobilized to assist in the creature capture." Old Man stared at him, then turned back to me.

"What da hell this guy say ta me?" I let the bark of laughter escape, mostly because Cham and Karate Kid had already started laughing behind me. Brainy gave us a glare that would normally make grown war veteranscry, but I firmly stood my ground.

And by stand my ground, I mean give him my best pouty face.

"What my brother meant to say, is that we were told about the thing that's been wrecking everything, andwe wanted to see if we could help." I said as soon as I had recover from the giggles. Old Man scratched his bald head again, which had patches of a darker blue than the rest of his skin. I guessed they were like liver spots on old humans.

"Oh, ya'll must be talking about Nasinga. The mythical beast that's been rumored to have attacked Piko village the other day." I nodded. When Brainy opened his mouth, probably to point out that since it was _mythical_, it probably didn't exist, I slammed the tip of my elbow into his side, effectly shutting him up.

"Nasinga?" Bouncing Boy asked, eyes wide in terror. Those damn horror movies of his.

"Nasinga is rumored to be an ancient earth dragon that flew into the stars and made its home here. He supposedly lives in Mount Veralas, and he creates an ash that helps crops to grow. But, a few days ago, when we expected the ash, this strange red powder started blowin' in. The stuff killed every plant it touched, and pretty soon almost all the plants had died."

"How awful. Your villages really are in trouble." Karate Kid remarked.

"That's not even halfof it. Now, these idiots think they've seen Nasingaprowling around the villages at night, destroying the storages without a sound! The nerve! I've never seen Nasinga, but I know he'd never, ever harm our way of life." Old Man was purple in the face, andthere was a bit of wet around his eyes.

"It sure doesn't sound like a very clear story. It's more like everyone's trying to blame something else." Kell-el said. Old Man lifted his cane, which I noticed had a pink oval stone embedded in the hook, and pointed it at us.

"I don't really know you people, or care all that much, but you've gotta clear Nasinga's name! The villagers have been real upset, andI've heard around the cord that some guys were going to the mountain to challenge Nasinga." I gritted my teeth. Brainy suddenly had this look, the kindhe got when he came across something...interesting.

"Old Man Brisby?(M' name's not Old Man, dammit! And what?) Are there any deposits of this strange powder you were talking about?"

* * *

"What does it look like, Reki?" We were standing at the top of a hill, which overlooked a...well, what used to be a field, now a graveyard of rotten vegetation. There was a large mountain nearby, covered in dead brown and black trees and bushes. I held up a stalk of a dead flower, and turned to Brainy, face completely serious.

"It's dead, Jim." Bouncing Boy popped up behind Brainy, who facepalmed, while holding up a sign that read 'LOL XD'

"Please be serious." He pulled out a small analyzer scoop, and pulled a bit of red dust from the underside of what almost looked like a banana leaf. He frowned as the data began to stream across the panel in his forearm. Cham had turned into a giant wasp, andwas carrying Karate Kid around for surveillance.

"Well, it is unfortunately the same for miles around us. All plant life is dead, and the animals are scarce." Karate Kid reported sadly. He held the belief that all life was sacred very high in his mind. They landed a bit quickly, and Cham turned back and sat down, panting slightly. I looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay Cham?" He held up a hand. He recovered his breath and stood back up.

"I think...I should have stayed on the ship. I think I'm being affected by the dust." He swayed, and Karate Kid reached out to steady him. I frowned, and opened my mouth to say something, when Brainy's scanner shrilled. We gathered around him.

"It looks like the dust is made of some kind of toxin compound that affects plant life, and a bit of tissue cells in animals. This would explain the animals condition, but why aren't the locals affected?" Brainy's frown got bigger, and we knew he was technically talking to himself at this point.

We didn't have anymore time for explanations, though, as a sudden surge of wind kicked up the dust, which swirled about us. I shrieked as th gail got stronger, and I reached out to grabbed onto Brainy.

"IT'S A DUST STORM!" Being from Kansas, Clark and I were familiar to these things, so I pulled as many as I could to the treeline. It was a while until I could see even a tiny bit, and I paled when I realized-

"Where are Cham and Kell-el?" I shouted, getting dust in my eyes.

* * *

The aforementioned duo were currently struggling in the dust, trees, and wind battering them. Kell-el tugged on Cham's wrist, just barely getting sight of a cave opening. He pulled again when the wind threatened to separate them, and dove in, arms clasped around Cham middle.

"We-we should be okay in here, while the storm dies down." Kell-el panted. He sat up and Cham slid around to sit beside him. They stared out into the red storm, hoping that their team-mates were safe. Cham curled up when a boom sounded in the distance. Kell continued to sit in a lazy sort of fashion.

"W-When do you think it'll be over?" Cham squeaked as another boom, louder, shook the cave. He turned his attention to his fellow. Large arm muscles, covered in a skin-thin special latex suit, rippled as Kell shrugged.

"We might be in here a while. The storm sounds pretty strong." He twitched as he felt a warm body suddenly cling to his side as a thunderous BOOM shook the tiny hole in the mountain. He looked down at the shivering orange-haired changeling. He reached up, then his hand faltered, then strengthened as he put his large hand on the orange-red locks.

"It's okay. I'm sure the others are either in a cave like us, or Brainiac 5 put up a shield around them. Everything's okay." Cham's shivering began to calm when another boom made him practically jump into Kell's arms. Though the warmth was unexpected, and slightly awkward, Kell wrapped his arms around the Durlan.

"I-I'm sorry. This m-must look so s-stupid to you, me being a baby like T-THIS!" Cham squeaked out the last word as the wind picked up, howling against the open mouth of the cave.

"It's probably just...uh...the dust. You said it was affecting you earlier, right?" Kell was definitely uncomfortable now. He had been created to fight, not to make friends or have intimate embraces like now. He moved Cham's head back from were it had been planted against his shoulder.

He gently felt the skin under Cham's bangs, noting that he was a bit warmer than usual...wait, since when did he know how warm Cham usually was anyway? He shook his head, more confusion flooding him.

"You're a bit warm, but I don't think you'll die." Cham was known as the drama king. He was a bit cute, actually, curled up in Kell's arms like this, like he was meant to- DISCONNECT THOUGHT TRAIN! Kell almost screamed in his head. He was very confused right now, and these kinds of thoughts-

"Kell?" Cham was staring at him with a look Kell couldn't identify. Then...

He felt a warm pair of lips cover his own.

* * *

FWAHAHA! Cliffhanger of doom!

Yes, I'm extremely evil leaving you all right there. But, it's three am, I'm going on a week long trip on Monday, and I'm need sleep!

Yes, I parodied Star Trek. Shut up.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Problem, Sura?

...My only excuse for not writing this chapter sooner is...my wisdom teeth were pulled.(stares as the readers wince and mumble)

YEAH...You try writing while being almost unconciousn from both pain and medication strong enough to drop Crazy Al.

It. Ain't. Easy.

Well, anyway, it almost wore off completely, when i suddenly got on my computer, and found a death threat to my goldfish if chapter seven wasn't written soon.

...Really weird. Especially since I don't have a goldfish. I do however own a peanut butter elephant...Oh crap, that's the meds kickin' in.

Dammit! Kell-El! Do the disclaimer! Before I-(falls asleep drooling on her keyboard)

Kell-el: Whatever. She doesn't own any of us except Reki. This story contains Yaoi, a few het couples, and most of all, oocness.

* * *

"W-What the hell?" Kell shouted as he pulled the durlan off of his chest. Why-Where had that come from-Did Cham even understand- Startled green eyes looked up at him, faint and hazy, and Kell stiffened, suddenly feeling an unpleasant but familiar energy.

_'Magic? But Zix isn't anywhere near us..._' Black and green narrowed as Cham whimpered in pain, a red glow surrounding his form. The glow suddenly changed direction and seeped up the superman copy's arm, wrapping around his head as though to choke him.

A voice suddenly rose up, startling Kell. His grip tightened on Cham, nearly crushing the smaller form. "_Give him to me... I will have the Durlan Turner... Durla will fall... My revenge... will... be..._" The voice was loud, but hazy, like it was being blocked by something. Kell growled, and shoved his own mind energy at it, having been trained by Zixx on how to do so.

_'GET OUT OF HERE_!' The presence retreated, and the same voice returned, only a lot clearer. "_He will serve my goal..._' Kell yelled as he opened his eyes, glancing around the cave. His gaze settled on the tiny form in his arms.

_'Where? Where are you? You cannot hide from me, Durlan Turner...I'll find you soon enough..._' The voice was icy, poisonous, and sickened Cham to his core. He curled up, trying to force the dark power from him.

"Cham? CHAM!" Why was that sound familiar?

"CHAM!" Oh, it was...his name, right?

"Yeah, it is. Don't worry. I'll protect you." It was someone he knew, right? Someone...

Kell-el?

* * *

"CHAM, WAKE UP OR I SWEAR TO KOENMA I'LL POUR MANJYU SURPRISE DOWN YOUR PANTS!" Reki screamed, quickly swerving away from the orange-haired durlan as he bolted up from his cot, sweating bullets. She grinned.

"Well, good thing, cause I don't have any manjyu suprise with me." She joked as he took in the surroundings. Bouncing Boy, Karate Kid, Saturn Girl, and Lightning Lad were huddled in a corner, speaking in low tones. Superman and his clone were argueing in _relatively_ low voices, though the original Big Blue would glance around behind him, eventually resting on Cham, then swinging back to Kell.

"I'm guessing I lost the game?" Reki nodded, looking at where Brainiac 5 was staring out the window, nearly as tall as Superman himself. The genius looked angry about something, and Cham knew very well what was bothering him.

Ron-Carr was standing in a corner, though he should really say bend, as the room was circular. The dark green stones suggested that it was part of a large and very old structure. Maybe some kind of castle?

"Kaz..." The Durlan flinched when his name was hissed by the Coluan. He slowly turned his head, fearful of being swatted, or worse - what if Brainy had him thrown out? Imagine the look on his face when he instead recieved a gentle pat on the head.

"You and Kell-El were lucky to have found that cave. A travellar from this castle wandered by in the storm and found you both unconcious. He brought you here, and when I contacted your communicator, we were able to transport down safely."

There was a moment of silence, in which everyone turned their attention to the three. Cham blinked once, twice, then "Dur, wha?"

Reki sniggered, then said in a slow voice meant to for babies and mentals, "Loud beeping thing make everything okay again."

Cham grinned. "Duh, thank you Professor. Now calculate the formula for hyperspace.(1)" Reki laughed, toppling off her chair. Brainy began to rattle said formula off, only stopping when Superman put a hand on his shoulder. The Coluan flushed darkly when Superman quietly told him it was a joke.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're awake, Cham-sura.(2)" The lughter ceased as a rather strange looking person stepped in the room. It looked like Old Man Brisby, but much younger, and a bit more handsome. He had long dark blue hair that was braided down his back, and bright pink eyes that reminded Cham of Saturn Girl's.

"I was passing by on errand for the mistress-sura, when the storm blew up. Passing by the cave, when I saw you and that man-sura-"at this he pointed at Kell-El who shrugged,"- struggling against something. I pulled him through the storm with my Whirlwind, him carrying you, and when we got home to the castle the beeping thing went off and I heard your friends calling for you-sura."

Cham nodded, then sat up. Reki gently handed him a cup of water, which he took gratefully. He examined the stranger's outfit closer.

He wore a dark green robe, and over that he had a sort of grey tunic. He had fleshy red boots which ran criss-cross around his legs. There was a small zigzag scar on his cheek, though Cham's view was blocked by the long bangs in front of the man's face.

"Oh! My name is Nivan-sura. I hope you recover well, and soon. There is a great danger running around at this time." Brainiac 5 approached him slowly, a distasteful look on his face.

"You mean Nasinga? We've been warned. Actually, I've been wondering if there really is such a thing?" Nivan took it in stride, and smiled pleasantly at him.

"Yes. I know that he exists, for it was his claw that gave me my scar." He lifted the hair on the left side of his face, showing the scar ran from the bottom of his cheek to the top corner of his forehead.

"He was long, perhaps even bigger than your ship. His eyes were as bright and dark as space. His scales shone like fire, and he sat in a lake made of jewels." Cham, Reki, Bouncing Boy, Karate Kid, and Saturn Girl were listening with rapt attention, while the others looked at each other.

"He was not angry, merely curious as to why I was there. I beseeched him, I pleaded him to help give our village crops, and he did!" Brainy rolled his eyes, which in turn made Reki slap his arm.

"Nasinga is not the evil you seek. It is a demon known as Maliba. It looks very much like a wolf, and it howls, and makes the red soot sweep through the wind." At this Brainy perked up.

"The red- Do you mean the powder we examined in the field?" Nivan nodded.

"It is a very powerful toxin, and you must have noticed that the planet has become sick. No animal on this world could be so terrible. It's obvious that the monster is not of this world." Lightning Lad jumped up from his seat.

"Maybe someone, the same someone who called in, really is trying to lure us out!" Nivan looked startled.

"Called in? That is impossible, we have no technology high-grade enough to make such a transmission." At this, almost everyone in the room reached the same conclusion: They had been baited, and now were trapped.

* * *

"Please, calm down. I will talk with my mistress-sura, and she will sort all of this out." Nivan tried to soothe, as shouting erupted over the room, only ending when Cham moaned, and clamped his hands over his ears. Nivan and Reki were by his side immediately.

"T-Too much noise..." He whispered, small drops squeezing out from behind his eyes. Saturn Girl sighed, and floated over to sit on the bed of her fellow legionaire. She gently used her telepathy to soothe the Durlan's mind, then turned to face everyone else.

"Nivan is right. I can sense a person of high intellect somewhere in the castle. We all have to stay calm." Reki nodded, and glared around the room.

"That includes you, Lightning Lad. AND YOU, KELL-EL!" The clone scowled at her, to which she responded by sticking her tongue out. Cham snickered, as did Nivan. After a seconds pause, the Ivivian hopped up, and took Reki and Cham's hands in his.

"I shall lead to Mistress Aruhart-sura, and while you talk I will fetch something to eat." He let go and started to walk out when Saturn Girl called him back.

"You said that Nasinga is not the creature that's wrecking the village." He nodded towards her. "But you also said that Nasinga is the one who gave you that scar. I don't understand."

Nivan was frozen for a moment, before it melted into an almost dazed smile.

"I do not recall saying that he attacked me. I asked him to give me a wish, and in return I gave him my sight. This-" He pointed to his left eye, which was just hazy enough to distingush from his right in color. The left was a cloudy green, while the other was clear. "-Is my end of the bargain."

"Bu-But that's not fair! Why should you have to give up your sight?" Reki yelped, clearly outraged. Nivan shook his head.

"What is not fair? An eye for an eye, or in my case, food for my starving people." Reki flushed, and bowed her head. Nivan giggled, making her look up again.

"Besides, I'm not much of a hunter anyway. I always run away from the thing we're trying to catch." That got a few giggles.

* * *

"Mistress-sura! The visitors wish to speak to you. Mistress-sura?" Nivan called down the stretch of hallway he led them down. He peered into random rooms and corridors as they walked on.

"This is so strange. Mistress-sura always tells me if she's going to leave the castle. I wonder where- ACK! Mistress-sura!" A very elegant woman had suddenly appeared in front of him, and he jumped out of suprise. He now stood, holding a hand over his heart, while Reki, Cham, Karate Kid, and Bouncing Boy huddled together, like when they would watch a horror film.

"D-Do you always appear out of thin air like that, ma'am?" Reki asked from the middle of the group, then pushed off the others weight. The lady smiled.

"No, I was merely following the sound of Nivan's voice." She turned to him. "A few moments ago, all the candles in my room went out, so I came down the hall seeking your company. I see the one you brought in has recovered?" Nivan nodded and bowed to her. She sank back, a sign she regarded the boy as an equal, rather than a servant.

"I am known as Lady Aruhart, or as Nivan here refers to me, Mistress. May I inquire to your titles?" Reki felt a strange wave of energy sweep over them, and found herself bowing while her legs crossed.

"I am Reki, ma'am." She twitched, then straightened up quickly, giving Brainy a _'wtf?_' look. He frowned.

"Very pleasant to meet you, Miss Reki. And you are?" She replied, staring at Cham. He twitched, then after a few moments he bowed, though with less grace.

"I-I am Kaz Daggle. It's a pleasure to meet you." He straightened up, a bit paler than before. Brainy narrowed his eyes. _'She's manipulating them, using magic? Is she from Zixx's world?'_

"Very good. And oh-! There will be time for introductions later. Now, we feast." She led them into another large hallway, which held several statues and a large ornate table, laden with all manner of foods.

"Now then, you Miss?" Mistress said sweetly to Saturn Girl, who introduced herself, Lightning Lad, Bouncing Boy, and Triplicate Girl. Ron-Carr introduced everyone else, trying not to feel left out.

"Ah, how wonderful. Keeping the peace on different planets must takes its toll on you all." Mistress remarked as they dug in animatedly, Cham and Reki the loudest.

"MMM! Ma'am, if I do say so, this stuff is great!" Reki managed around what appeared to be blue mashed potatoes. Brainy managed not to recoil in disgust.

"Mmm-hmm!" Cham agreed, his face covered in a strange shiny purple sauce. Brainy did recoil at that, and quietly twirled his fork around his questionable salad, which contained the following pigments: pink, scarlet, marron, and plum.

"Now then, you all must be very tired. Why don't you retire for the night, and we will talk in the morning." She swept her hand toward the door, where Nivan was standing. He smiled, and ushered them back up the stairs, waving them into rooms three at a time. Kell-el, Superman, and Reki were in one room, whereas Cham, and Ron-Carr were in the opposite.

"Um, Ron-Carr?" The green changeling looked over at the Durlan, who looked rather nervous.

"D-Do you think that Maliba would be able to get in here?" Ron-Carr twitched, then sighed. He stood, and dragged the other bed closer to his own. Cham jumped in and nearly hung off the edge to be as close to the other shapeshifter as possible.

"Thanks, buddy." Ron-Carr sighed, then slowly got under his sheets. He turned over to ask Cham why he was so spooked by the story, only to find that Cham was deep asleep.

'I guess he falls asleep fast when he needs it, huh.' Ron-Carr smiled slightly, then closed his eyes into nothing. He wasn't aware of a small peach'colored hand winding itself around his own

* * *

Oh noes! What's this? Cham's two-timing? Naw, you'll see, you'll see. Now, read and review my minions! It gives me strength!


	8. Chapter 8: Reki's Reveal part 1

__

__

FS: Wow. It's been a loooong time since I've been here. Wow...

Brainy: Welcome back.

FS: Huh? (looks around to see the Legion)

SuperMan: We've missed you. (grins while holding up rope)

FS: (turns pale and backs away) I...missed...you...too?

Cham: We're so glad we have you back. (Inches forward, his arms turning into giant paws)

FS: (charges up a portal) Okay, this is too Children of the Corn for me, so I'm just gonna (is cut off by Brainy grabbing her shoulder)

Brainy: I'm afraid you can't do that, Reki.

(screams erupt from a house somewhere in dimension X)

Brainy: Finish the sprockin' story or you'll never see the end of Cothica Destino! (holding FS by the neck, Superman holding her arms over a keyboard)

(crying) ALRIGHT!

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two were woken up by the storm outside. Cham jumped up first, his eyes dilated from shock, while Ron-Carr took a few minutes, when the next boom sounded from outside, to topple out of the bed in surprise.

A few moments later found them in front of Reki's room. They looked at each other, flinching when the storm boomed yet again, and both reached out to knock on the door.

Which was immediately opened by Superman.

He smiled at the twin looks of fright on their faces before ushering them in, where the rest of the Legion was gathered.

"Guess nobody bothered to check their closets for ghosts, huh?" Cham tried, and that got a few uneasy grins. Reki swung her feet over the bed, and motioned for Brainy to sit on the bed with her. Cham and Ron-Carr took the space left by the Coluan. Silence...

"Let's tell ghost stories-" Bouncing Boy attempted. Everyone cut him off with a chorus of "NO!" He slumped back down against Duo Damsel, who smiled and patted him on the back.

"Actually, there is a story I'd like to hear." The mutter came from the newest Legionnaire, and even Kell turned to look at Ron-Carr in interest. The green-toned ex-convict had his ink black eyes trained on Reki.

"I've never heard anything on you, or even how you became a member in the first place." Brainy's reaction was the most surprising - he shot straight up from his seat and emitted a snarl towards Ron-Carr. Superman grabbed his arm in alarm, and Saturn Girl helped to hold him in place. Reki raised her hand without looking at the Coluan.

"Knock it off, dear brother." She soothed in her Japanese dialect. Brainy struggled against his bindings.

"He-He has the nerve to ask that? To make you re-live that?" He responded in a snarl. Reki stood up and stamped her foot, causing the room to quiver and distort. Startled by the display of her powers, Brainiac 5 sat back down against Superman, who gave Reki a sad look.

"Ron-Carr, are you absolutely sure you want to know?" The alien fidgeted, still frightened by the Coluan's reaction to his question earlier. He nodded after a few seconds, giving her the candle he had been holding.

Reki smiled, folded her legs underneath her, and tilted her head a few times. "Then, may a story...starto...now..." and blew out the flame.

____

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_I stared out of the window as the rain pounded the glass. Storms were frequent in Kansas, but the sky seemed to be trying to drown the earth that it fell on, making muddy oceans in the parking lots and streets. I turned to Anna, one of my friends, and rolled my eyes as Tom's hand shot up._

_"Yes Tom?" The teacher asked, pointing to the boards problem. I scanned it quickly and scoffed. The question was asking what x was in the triangle, and because the other sides were 50 and 70, and a triangle equals 180, x had to equal 40._

_"Sarah keeps making that popping noise so can you make her stop?" He sniggered, showing that he was merely goofing off. I sighed and the teacher turned to me._

_"Anna? Reki? Either of you have an answer?" Anna began to furiously scribble. I tilted my head disinterestedly._

_"The answer is x equals 40. I was paying the entire time, ma'am." The other students smiled maliciously at me. I payed them no heed - they would goof off and plays jokes, while Anna and I snarked at them and made the teachers proud. The teacher passed out the homework sheets and left the classroom for a few moments._

_"Hey Reki, wanna hang out after school?" Tom asked with a grin. I gazed at him icily from the corner of my eye._

_"Sorry, I have standards. You must have at least three more I.Q points for me to consider you noticable." Anna began to snigger beside me, and several of the girls glared._

_"Like, why are you always, like, so mean? You could, like, be a little nicer." I gave her the same look I'd given Tom._

_"You could, like, talk normally instead of using the word 'like' several times where they don't fit into a sentence. But that'd probably be asking too much, wouldn't it?" Anna snorted hard, and I swear a trail of blood had erupted from her nose. The girls quieted down as the teacher came back in, followed by the principal._

_Several whispers started up._

_"Alright, get to work!" The teacher called out. Anna and I started immediately, helping each other as we went, and after a bit I got bored and pulled out my latest drawing. It was of a dragon, tail curling around a gem, a mountain peak peering up. I scratched a few lines in for shading, when the paper was suddenly snatched away._

_"Hey guys, look at this!" Corey, the resident dunderhead, crowed as he held up my art. I screeched, catching everyone's attention, and threw myself at him._

_"GIVE IT BACK! DON'T YOU DARE TEAR IT UP! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" I clawed at his face, and I was thrown back by Anna. The principal took the paper from Corey and handed it back with a glare. I choked down a sob._

_"Corey, what were you thinking?" Anna shot at him. The boy looked tramatized at my reaction._

_"I was just- I was playing with her, that's all." The principal took a handful of his shirt, and dragged him from the room. I gasped as my throat burned, and I was lead from the room by Anna, who told the teacher she was taking me to the restroom. The thing is, I had a condition that caused my mentality to 'un-hinge', so to speak, whenever I got upset. The teachers and principal were well aware of it, having had to deal with me for three years now._

_"Hun, you okay?" She asked a few minutes later, as I patted my face down with a wet papertowel. I growled in response, and wiped again to make sure my face would cool down._

_"Fine." I seethed. They were just scum, after all. Why waste my attention on such meaningless insects? After the next two classes, we went to lunch, and I was elated to find they were serving my favorite - pasta with parmesan. My friends laughed as we ate, making the same old jokes, and just being there._

_"Hey Reki." I froze and looked over my shoulder. It was Sarah, a girl that I befriended when I first transferred to the school, but no longer hung out with. She had such a set look on things that it just wasn't pleasant to hang out with her anymore._

_"Yo, Sarah." I put down my fork, staring at her. She shuffled her feet and Brett scooted his chair away from mine so she could slid into the spot._

_"Hey listen. I have to go to a party at my church, and I need someone to come with me. Are you free tonight?" I rolled my eyed and groaned. Churches were NOT my scene. I just had a general unease in them, but the fact that the first church I'd ever gone to I was tormented by the other children, might've added to that._

_"Sorry. Got a project to do." She pouted. She then looked around, but everyone else declined as well. She munched on her food quietly, as we continued our jokes._

_I walked out past the school field, the day over at last. I liked to walk over the bridge that connected the ponds and islands together. I breathed out, watching my breath flow out like steam in front of my face. I ran my eyes over the view, trees asleep and bare in the chill of December. There was a rumble behind me, laughing voices that I recognized, and some I didn't._

_What if I jumped off?_

_I froze, my heart pounding in protest. If I jumped off this bridge, right now, what would happen? Would anyone miss me? What would my friends do? My family? Too many questions were running around my head in that moment, and I failed to notice that I somehow had already climbed up onto the railing. I stared into the frosted over depths. Winter was harsh, but the ice was thin enough to see to the bottom._

_I breathed in, the icy air stinging my lungs like needles. I felt my head spin as I looked at my reflection, expecting my face to be horrified, afraid, hell even a bit surprised! But no...My face was completely smooth, not a bit of emotion on it. I watched as the me in the water smiled, just a bit, and fell forward out of sight._

_"REKI!" I heard the scream and turned my head just a bit. Sarah, Jenna, hell my whole gang, was staring in horror at me. They had Jenna's equipment bags divided among them, so I hazarded a guess that they were helping her move the stuff back to the lockers._

_"Reki, get down from there, you'll get hurt!" Sarah shrieked. At any other point in my life, I would've listened. Would've stepped down, laughed it off as they scolded me, and bribed them with ramen to get their forgiveness. Would've done anything they wanted, act like puppy, pretend everything was normal._

_Not today, apparently, as I felt my body tip forward, my friends shrieking as they dropped what they were holding and ran forward. I felt my face heat up, I wasn't doing this! Something...Something was forcing me to move against my will. Sarah and Nikki grabbed onto my hands, and I felt just a twitch of control come back to me. My body felt warm, and I turned to reassure them -_

_When a column of water shot up, struck my foot, and I went plummeting into the dark._

_The last thing I remembered was Sarah facing me. Her face wasn't of horror, or shock like everyone else's._

_It was blank, as though she had expected this._

_I blacked out._

_

* * *

_

Welp, there's the first part. Now can I go?

Brainy:(trying not to cry) No-you-can't...(breaks into tears)

Shrikur.(Shry

-kehr) Alright, I'll get to work on the second part.


	9. Chapter 9: Reki's Reveal part 2

________

________

__

__

Oya, Oya. The same song and dance routine. Man, this'll be a long-ass chapter(scratches back of head) hope I do well on it.

Chaptah!

Starto!

* * *

"You were _dragged_under the ice?" Cham exclaimed, his eyes shrinking in fear. Reki nodded, stretching her neck and floating down onto the bed. She stared at the floor, silent.

"That can't be all." Ron-Carr's voice was low, but it caught everyone's attention. He was still staring at Reki, though it had changed to something decidedly more sympathetic. "You were dragged under, but what happened after that? You're from another dimension, right?"

Reki smiled sadly, her eyes watering. "You're right. I'm not the person who left that dimension anymore. Thanks to Clarky." Brainy perked up, glancing around at his comrade.

"I've never heard this before." Clark rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"If I hadn't met Clark, I probably wouldn't be here." Saturn Girl tilted her head.

"Explain, if you can." Reki smiled and got back up into the air.

____________________

* * *

_When I woke up, I wasn't underwater anymore. I was in a clearing, surrounded by trees, and I could hear birds singing. I lay there for what seemed like hours after I awakened, and it was only thanks to a shout that I knew I was alive and not dreaming._

_"Oh my gosh!" My eyes flickered over to the right, where a boy no older than four stood with his hand sweeping aside the grass. His sky blue eyes met mine, and I felt a sudden agitation. This boy pissed me off for no reason at all. If I could move right now, I'd kick his-_

_"Miss? Are you alright?" His voice was quiet, whispery, shy. Strange coming from a supposed human chatterbox. I blinked, and felt my limbs come back to life. I sat up, and suddenly a tiny hand was thrust into my line of vision._

_"My name is Clark Kent. That's C-L-A-R-K K-E-N-T." He smiled, proud of himself. Time to shoot down a dream-balloon._

_"And why the fuck would I need to know that?" I said as bluntly as I could. He cringed and his hands flew up to cover his ears, his eyes staring at me in shock._

_"Y-You said a bad word!" He squealed, and I rolled my eyes._

_"Yeah, I did, ya little turd. Now buzz off, I was having a nice day until you showed up." He stared at me._

_"But a few minutes ago, you weren't even breathing." My heart stopped. Not breathing? I narrowed my eyes at him._

_"You're beginning to bug me. Severely. Now, where am I?" He straightened up._

_"You're in Kansas. Specifically, in Smallville." My mind flew into over-drive. If I was in Smallville, that meant that somehow, against all laws of physics, I had been thrown into another dimension. Which meant...I eyed the boy. This is really...Clark Kent, the boy who'd grow up to be Superman._

_"I see. Well, thanks for the info, I'm leaving now." I went to walk away, when he stepped in front of me and put his arms up to bar my way. "Move it, retard."_

_He frowned at me again. "You aren't very nice." I stared at him with a scathing look. __"No duh. So why are you trying to be nice to me?" He put his arms down and shrugged._

_"Pa and Ma tell me that some people have bad days, so I have to be nice to everyone. You must be having a bad day, I mean, having your heart stop must be scary. Although, I have to say, that isn't very normal for a regular person." I nearly shat myself in terror as I realized if Clark caught on to who I was, I was going to be in deep trouble._

* * *

"So, Clark had no idea who you were when you first met?" Bouncing Boy asked, and Reki looked at him smiling.

"Not a clue. He didn't realize how much it impacted me. I had come to this world with anger and sadness in my heart. He was holding out an attempt to help."

Phantom Girl spoke up. "But, I'm guessing you weren't all that receptive?"

Reki sweat-dropped while scratching her cheek. "Well, that is to say..."

________________

________

* * *

_"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" I screamed as the boy continued to follow me as I walked along the road. I saw a town in the distance, and hoped I could find a place to eat, maybe a room or something while I tried to figure out how to get back to my world. But the little turd wouldn't leave. Me. Alone!_

_"I can't. You might be hurt, so I have to monitor you for the next um," here he stopped long enough to count his fingers, "uh, the rest of the day." My eye twitched. I turned and kept walking._

_"Ah!" I sighed and looked back, thinking he had seen a spider or something. He was hopping on one foot, biting his lip and staring at me, the ground, then up at me again._

_"What? You have to pee or something?" I snickered. He stopped and glared at me._

_"No. I can't go past this point unless I have an adult." I gaped at him, unable to believe that even the golden boy could be so white-collared. I walked forward, and he called after me, "Wait! I have to monitor you!" I felt my patience starting to wear, and my face started to heat up. I breathed deeply, and managed not to flip out on him._

_"Alright. I'm seventeen, so I'm technically an adult. If I carry you on my shoulders, will that be okay?" I suggested, trying hard not to lose it and just leave him there. He'd eventually go home, right? No kid was that stupid. I looked back at him, and sighed. No, not stupid...just trusting._

_"Okay..." He waited until I walked back to him. I squated down, and he clamored onto my shoulders. I shifted him around until he was clamped on me like a barnacle. I started walking again, and soon enough we reached the town. The streets were small, and there were more people than cars._

"Hey Clark! Who's your new friend there?" An old man called, standing in front of a dime-store. Clark released one side of my neck to wave at him.

"Hiya Mister Jenkins! I found her sleeping in the woods!" I felt my eye twitch for the fifth time that day. Could you be any more transparent? The old man laughed while tilting backwards, giving the impression that this was normal to hear from Clark.

_______Somehow, that disturbed me more than it comforted me._

"I have a name, ya know." Clark peered at me. "It's Reki." He blinked, and started to smile.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Reki." I felt that agitation double up, and I growled.

____________________"Little punk." I growled under my breath.

* * *

"Wow, you and Clark didn't get along at first? There's a shocker." Timber Wolf said. Reki giggled awkwardly.

"Well, I was still under the influence of my other self."

* * *

_After that, we found a diner, whose owner knew Clark as well. She gave a meal on the house, and listened as Clark described his day. I, meanwhile, was focused on the mound of steak in front of me, a huge glob of mashed potatoes on the side, and a bit of butter on top of both. I never really did understand that. Why put butter on a steak?_

_"Are ya hungry, dear?" I looked up, he woman was smiling at me with a bit of concern in her eyes._

_"Ya, just a bit...homesick, is all." Clark glanced up, his steak almost half finished._

_"What's it like, where ya live?" I put my fork and knife down, like I was going to be using them anytime soon._

_"It snows a lot. It's cold, but when it gets warm, a lot of flowers bloom up." I lied, especially since Kansas was so close knit, if I described it they'd figure it out immediately._

_"Hmm, so I guess that explains your heavy clothes." I looked down, realizing she was right - I was wearing my green turtle-neck sweater and black sweatpants._

_"Huh. I should probably fix that. I don't want to sweat like pig." Clark perked up._

_"I know a clothing shop around here, we can go and get you some new clothes!" I patted my hip._

_"In case you forgot, kid, I ain't got no money." Clark's face fell. Hehe, so what if I was being too realistic, this was a bit fun. The woman suddenly pressed a bundle into my hand._

_"Here. If you are friends with Clark, then you're technically kin. And around these parts, we protect our kin and take care of em." I would've gagged at the old-fashion way of talking, if my vision weren't obscured by money. I counted it out, and my jaw dropped._

_"Well then, let's get me some overalls and find some sheep ta herd!" I exclaimed in a fake accent, snatching Clark's wrist and dashing out of the diner, yelling a "THANKS!" over my shoulder._

_An hour later and I was now wearing a pair of green overalls, a clean white T-shirt, and a pair of green Crocs. The most comfortable shoes I could have right now. I also found a few hair ties, and a very pretty blue ribbon to tie my hair up with._

_"Right. So...where to now?" I asked, staring blankly ahead. Clark rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a slip of paper._

_"Ma needs some groceries, and I think Pa asked me to get him a new wrench." I blinked._

_"Wait." He looked up at me. "You said earlier that you couldn't go here unless an adult was with you, right? Then how were you going to get here if I hadn't agreed to it?" He smiled._

_"I lied!" I would've fallen down anime style, but settled for punching the crown of his head instead. He squealed in pain._

_"I want to hurt you so hard right now." I said in monotone, ignoring when he exclaimed 'You just did!' I glanced around, and spotted the market up ahead. I grabbed his wrist strolling forward._

_We gathered up the veggies on the list, and just for the heck of it I convinced Clark to buy a red pepper. What? I was still a teen at heart, playing pranks was what I did. I bargained with the butcher for the ground beef and pork that Clark's mom wanted, and while we were shouting I saw something over in the corner that made me jerk away from his face and gape like an idiot._

_It was a beautiful blue blazer, lined in purple and gold, and it looked like it would fit me pretty well. I glared at the butcher, and he gulped and agreed to my price. Stowing away the meats in the bag we had got in the front of the store, I hurriedly ran over and examined the blazer further. It was so gorgeous! I was so busy admiring it, I failed to see the kid coming up behind me._

_"Hey lady." I swerved my head around in an eerily similiar fashion to a horror movie, and the kid squeeked and ran away. Little prick was about to put gum on my back._

_"Do you like it?" I turned my head back, only to see it was Clark. I nodded vigorously, staring at the jacket in ecstasy. "Okay then. Mister, how much is that blazer?" The man came over and grinned seeing a couple of potential buyers._

_"Oh? This one? Your sister like it? Well, I can give you a deal. The blazer for ten." Clark's face was completely blank, and I felt a bit un-nerved by it._

_"How's this for a deal? You give us the jacket for five, and I don't tell everyone you're selling fake gold jewelery." I gaped at the kid. How had he known the jewelery was fake? The owner also looked startled, then his expression melted into a sneer._

_"Nice try, kid. You don't know it's fake." Clark tilted his head down a bit, making shadows cross his face in an almost scary fashion._

_"Oh? Well, you can take my deal, or I can prove the gold's fake in front of everyone and get you arrested. Well?" The man was sweating now. He looked one way then the other, then back at Clark in contempt._

_"Fine." I stared as he took the blazer off the mannequin and handed it to Clark. The guy then eyed me, and I put my hands up pleadingly._

_"I had no clue, I swear."_

_

* * *

_

"Dang Clark, who'da thought you were so evil as a kid?" Phantom Girl crowed. Superman had the decency to blush and frown at her.

"Well, he was swindling innocent people of their money! Besides, we got him arrested after that, so I was technically doing my job." Cham laughed, trying to imagine Superman as a kid, swindling a swindler then getting him busted.

Reki paused, looking at Ron-Carr who had stayed quiet the entire time. Someone who doesn't quite fit in with others...Yeah, he knew the feeling. After all, even in the LOSV he hadn't fit in, what with his voice and his strange eyes. Eyes that blinked when Reki waved a hand in his face.

"Earth to Ron-Carr, or wherever we are. Don't fall asleep just yet, okay?" He looked up at her and nodded.

* * *

_"That was just a bit awesome, and a little bit scary. Are you a Corn Child?" I asked as we walked towards Clark's house. He looked at me in confusion. I directed my gaze back at the road. "Never-mind, new-age joke you wouldn't get."_

_"Oh, okay. Although, I feel like we forgot something." I shrugged as we walked up to a little house that reminded me of the Old Yeller movie. I gave him the bags and hid while he went up and knocked on the door._

_"Clark! It's dark, where have you been?" A very lovely looking woman crowed as she inspected him. A man about the same age came up behind her, peering at Clark._

_"Did you find me a wrench? Why are your shoes muddy?" I felt my face heat up again. Crap! I forgot that the ground in the forest was muddy, and we took the path he found me on back to the house. Clark stumbled for an answer._

_"Well, I was walking near some puddles, and-" His Pa groaned._

_"Clark, it might be fun, but you have to clean your shoes now before you can come in the house. And how did you forget to find a wrench? Your memory's better than an elephant's!"_

_"Er, my fault." I stepped out of the bushes. Clark's parents gaped at me. I raised my hand and waved awkwardly. "Hi."_

_Within what seemed like seconds both me and Clark were seated at the table, his Ma chattering away happily at the prospect of a girl in the house, while Pa gave a once-over to me and nodded at my glare back._

_"So Reki, where are you from?" I froze, trying to remember the lie I had used earlier, when Clark sighed._

_"She won't say, Ma, because she's like me." I felt my mind shatter. As the tic-tic of the clock in the background ticked away the seconds, I felt my body alternate between waves of hot fear and cold shock._

_"Oh? Why do you say that?" Pa said almost softly, his expression bland._

_"She isn't from Earth." I had all of two seconds to mutter 'Punk', before I passed out._

_

* * *

_

"WHAT? So Clark did know you weren't from his world?" Lightning Lad jumped in, gaping at Superman. He shrugged.

"Well, I was in the clearing when this huge light appeared, and she fell out of it. I freaked out when I realized she wasn't breathing and went to go find help. When I came back she was already awake." Brainy tilted his head to Clark.

"So, you knew about her not being from this world, but you still helped her, even with the insults she gave you?" At that, Clark's face fell.

"At least she wasn't bugging me about my powers. If she had said anything about it, I think I would've have trusted her less." He took a moment to give her a look. "Although, the next day gave me even less reason to trust her."

Reki turned red. "You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

* * *

What will Clark bring up? Read next chapter to find out! Read and REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Reki's Reveal part 3

HWUAH! Let's get this going, alright people?

Clark: Are you going to do something stupid again?

E-EH?

Reki: Oy, Punku! I dare you to say that again! I'll whup you good!

Settle down, before both of you have to face Brainy's cooking wrath!

C+R: Yes Ma'am.

Right then! Let'sa!

STARTO!

______

* * *

When I woke up, I noticed three things almost immediately. One, it was now super dark, and I summarized that it was maybe ten after midnight. Two, I was lying in a very warm, soft bed. The sheets smelled like sweet hay, and I almost drifted back off to sleep, when I realized number three: Clark was staring at me.

"You creepy punk, do you always watch your guests sleep?" I muttered with a glare. He glared back, though it was greatly diminished. Especially by his chubby cheeks.

"I was making sure your heart didn't stop again." I sweatdropped. I sat up as I looked around the room. It was mostly bare, a few books and broken chairs were in the corner, and I found that the light source was a giant candle.

"So, on a scale of 'innocent' to 'I'm going to jail', how upset are you're parents?" Clark looked surprised.

"Reki, they aren't mad at you. They weren't mad at you to begin with, but they do wanna talk to you in the morning." I blinked, as my eyes got heavy. I patted the space next to me.

"Get up here. You're soft, and I need a teddy to sleep with." He gave me an amused look.

"You sleep with a teddy?" I gave him a smirk back.

"No, now I sleep with a Clarky."

Lights out...

* * *

"Huh, seems like you started to get along with Clark better. Though, I bet you were still a bit ticked off from the reveal thing, right?" Timber Wolf said from his perch nearby.

Reki nodded.

And actually, I can't tell you what happened next. Though, I can tell you what happened the next morning." Brainy straightened up.

"Why can't you say?" Reki giggled.

"Because, then I'd get erased." He paled, and she got up and padded across the room to get another candle. As she did, she recalled the event that happened during the night.

______

_

* * *

_

_I woke up again, this time in a white...vastness. With chains on me. Oh yeah, and a bunch of Alien X wannabes around me. So, as you undoubtly understand, my first reaction was to scream my head off hysterically, in hopes it would annoy them into tossing me out._

_"Please...stop...screaming...human..." One muttered, sounding distinctly male, though I ignored him in favor of raising a pitch, before the shapely one flew up to me and pressed her hand over my mouth, which made me stop instantly._

_"Good, I thought she'd never stop." My instinct was to bite down on the hand and began firing confusing questions, but somehow I couldn't muster up the nerve to do so. 'She' removed 'her' hand and began to speak._

_"Little one, you need not be afraid. We are the Celestinians. The creators of the entity known as the universe." I blinked._

_"Okay..." I said dryly. The next one to speak up was a male._

_"It isn't like she's interested in her fate. After all, she went and erased her existence so why are we even wasting time on her?" I felt the blood rush to my head, and I tried to bolt out of the chair._

_"I DID NO SUCH THING, YOU COSMIC BASTARD!" I struggled again. "I was pulled into the water! I had no choice or say in it.' He made a noise that seemed like he was 'tutting' at me._

_"Foolish little humans. You had admitted that your existence in your world was meaningless. You expressed the desire to give up on it, and just before the event you had been pondering the consequence of erasing yourself." I let my head fall down._

_"Gee, I feel really loved right now. I think I'll go re-kill myself." I felt the females hand on my chin and my fasce was tilted up to look at her._

_"Little one. We brought you to another dimension, because we felt you deserved more than just having your soul be recycled. We gave you a body in Superman's world, but we had to place you at a moment when you would have the most impact." I blinked at 'her'._

_"Do you honestly miss your world?" I looked away. Did I? My art maybe, but I could always make new art. My friends? ...Just people I knew. My family? I fet so distanced from my family, it was unbelievable._

_"No." Came my answer a few moments later. I felt my eyes suddenly itch, and I was pulled against the female Celestinian. "I...I don't get it. I couldn't cry when my grandmother died, or when my mother was injured, or even when my best friend died. But, realizing I didn't have an attachment to any of them, why does only THAT hurt?" I looked up at her._

_"Does that make me broken?" She leaned down and placed a small kiss on my forehead._

_"No, child. It just means you've realized a truth that all humans ignore. That, in spite of titles, numbers, dates, or any such thing, humans are distanced from each other by recognition of how little you know about each other. Your kind, each individual is truly, and utterly, alone." I moved my head to rest more comfortably on her shoulder, and felt a cold spike run down my back as I came face to face when the male Celestinian. In fact, all of them had moved closer without me noticing._

_"Child, we recognized your pain in existing where you were not seen completely, and decided to put you in a place where your presence was appreciated. Are you comfortable with living in Superman's dimension?" I took a few moments to regard that, and nodded. "Then, you may stay there as long as you desire. However, you must follow three important rules." I straightened up._

_"One: You must never reveal your true name. Two: You will never, ever, wish harm on your friends or comrades. and three: you will not interfere with events that are preordained. If you break even one of these rules, we shall send you back to your Earth. Understood?"_

I nodded. The female Celestinian smiled and hugged me close.

_"Be brave, my little one. I loved you as a human, and will love you as you will be from now on, as well."_

___

* * *

_

Be brave? Yeah right...Reki thought as she recalled the various dangers she and Clark had faced upon her waking up. Brainy calling her name, however, pulled her off memory lane.

"What happened to make Clark not trust you?" She smiled nervously.

"Well, uh...see, that's pretty interesting, actually..." She continued to flounce through her words, when Clark took over for her.

"She set the bed on fire when she woke up screaming about some guy named 'Ben'." Reki sweat-dropped and karate chopped her little brother in the head. He glared at her and she smirked back. "Well, you did." Everyone started to snicker as they imagined a kid Superman and Reki waking up to their bed on fire.

"_Tonikaku_! After we put it out, I was adopted as Clark's half-sister, and I lived with him for a while. When his super-powers came in, I helped him train, and keep it a secret. Then, you guys came along." She said, nodding to the Legion. Saturn Girl smiled.

"You two were so surprised by our presence. I remember you holding a frying pan at Brainy saying something about, what was it? 'No alien abductions, little green space midget'." Both Reki and Brainy turned red from the memory. The rest of the room burst into laughter.

"Oh, _urusai_, all of you." That made them laugh harder. Cham calmed down first, and asked the question that had been raised by the previous account.

"Then, why are they all buddy-buddy now?" Reki smiled.

"I helped save Ferro-Lad from being destroyed during the Sun-Eater incident. While he was recovering, I helped Brainy put the Legion back together and he got around to liking me, I guess. A little bit later, in an event involving a few misunderstood aliens, Brainy, and a wedding dress that caught on fire, he declared me his little sister and actually cried when it came time for Clark and me to go back to our time." The Coluan turned red from his mention, and scowled at her.

"It was when I was first brought to the future that my powers activated, and I recognized Bammy as my weapon. I copied its third form from Brainy's arm cannon after a nasty run-in with Emerald Skankpress- er, I mean, Empress." A few snickers pointed towards an inside joke. At that point, the door opened to reveal Nivan, who was wearing a long grey robe now.

"It seems you were not ble to sleep either, huh-sura?" His voice was soft, but teasing, and for a moment the Legionnaires felt a bit ashamed. They had all been given their own rooms, yet migrated to this room to seek comfort. "No worries. I'll bring in the sheets and you can all sleep in here together-sura." Reki waved him off.

"As a space traveler I knew once said, 'I can do zat.' Just sit back and let me and Bammy do the work." She lifted the hem of her sleeve, reveal a bracelet that had a star printed on it. She flicked her wrist and the bracelet stood straight out.

"PiDoReMo, MiFaLa. Bammy, I call you!" She chanted, and there was an explosion of smoke, that cleared away to reveal a staff that had the star on the top that was shaped like a fan. There was a pink ribbon that wrapped around the top and twirled about her, and the staff head was a teal color, the star and dots surrounding it yellow.

"Ack! Whatchoo need nao, lil' misseh!" It crowed. Ron-Carr stared at it.

"Your staff talks." Reki looked at him.

"Yah."

"In an Irish accent."

"Yah." Without changing his expression, Ron-Carr snapped his fingers into a thumbs-up motion.

"Awesome." Reki grinned at him.

"I know." She addressed the magic-infused item. "Bammy, we need sheets for a sleep-over. Can you bring them in here?" The wand tilted, as though thinking.

"Ack, if it be yer wish, mah missus, I'll be happy tado it fer ya!" She smiled and began to spin the staff in her hand.

"DoReLa, ReMiSo, FaSoTi! Summoning: Sheets appear!" Several blankets poofed into existence over their heads, and the rooms occupants cried out as their sight was obscured by white cotton. Reki dug herself out, turning a disgruntled look to her staff.

"Mou ya! Bammy, be careful with your aim next time!" The staff leaned away in a frightened motion.

"SORREH! But ya know, mah aim's off cus ya nevah practice with meh anymore!" With that, Bammy turned back into its bracelet form, and the rest of the Legion managed to unbury itself.

"Well, before I get thrown into a volcano or something, I'll leave you all to rest now. I'll wake you in the morning." Nivan muttered as he dug out of the sheets, and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Geez, you'd think he wasn't humored by my magic." Reki muttered confusedly. Brainy face-palmed in the background.

* * *

Aight! Next chapter, the story developes! Read and review, my homies!

Translations:

Tonikaku: Anyway! As I was saying! or any other synonymous phrase.

Urusai: Shut up! Be quiet! Zip it!

And for those of you wondering, yes, Bammy has a Scottish accent not an Irish one, though to me Irish and Scottish sound the same, especially if both are drunk.


	11. Ch 11: Turning Point No Going Back

(Ching-CLANG!) Damn clodhoppers...Sorry, my muse for this story ran away for a while, but I got her back.

Reki: NO DAMMIT! (struggles) I have to go back to Never Easy! Wally needs my snarkitude!

No, you're needed here right now.

Cham: Let's get this show back on track.

Kell-El: And hopefully END this story.

(Glares at him) Har, har. Alright, my readers, get ready, because. THIS. Is the chapter you've all been waiting for.(Grins)

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

When Cham woke up, it was daytime, and the other Legionnaires were already up and about. The only one in the room besides him was Kell-El, who was staring out the window. The sky looked to be an almost pearl-like grey color.

"Mornin'." The Durlan yawned, the clone nodding his greeting back. Cham got up, feeling woozy, and proceeded to almost fall over, until Kell grabbed his forearm.

"Thanks, big guy." Cham smiled, and made to move away, when he realized that the hand enclosing his arm still held on. "Uh, any reason you're tugging on my arm?"

The next second, he was pulled tight against the super-clone's chest, arms crossed around his shoulders, and he was left staring into the black and green eyes. His heart-rate shot up instantly, and he felt his body start to react.

'_Oh_, _CRAP! My Turning Point! It's started_!' He thought as he began to struggle. Kell-El was confused, and tightened his grip, to the point Cham cried out in pain. He let go, instead taking up the Durlans hand in his own.

"Do...you remember yesterday? In the cave?" Cham blinked, then again, because actually he didn't. He shook his head, then blushed when a strong hand finds itself curled under his chin, tilting his face upward, and then he's fading, falling into those deep black and green eyes, like endless space.

"Do you want to remember?" Hot breath floated across his face, and only too late does Cham realize what was going on.

'_My pheromones...Superman X must've smelled them_...' Then, warm lips were planted on his, and his body reacted more than his rational mind liked. He leaned and twisted, pressing up against the firmly-toned body, feeling the heat emanating from it-

'_NO!_'

Suddenly aware of himself, Cham shoved the clone away, gasping for air, then threw open the door and fled down the hallway. In the room, half-lying on the floor, Kell-El came to, rubbing a sore spot on his head.

"What...just happened?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"REKI!" Came the shout, and the brunette had a second of coherent thought, before something barreled into her side, knocking her sideways into a suit of alien armor.

"What. The. CRAP?" She stated slowly, staring as Cham sobbed into her shirt. "Why is it that, no matter what dimension I'm in, when people have problems they come to ME for help? I don't give a damn, it makes no sense whatsoever to tell me about these things!" When the Durlan ignored her words and continued to cry, she sighed and pulled him up so that she was cradling him. "Oh right. Because I'm a big softie at heart. Damn my motherhood instincts."

"Alright, so after he kissed you what happened then?" Reki asked, patting Kaz on the head as he sipped at the drink she had made.(Somehow, she'd managed to locate the kitchen) The brunette was breathing through a surgical mask she'd enchanted to filter the pheromones Cham was steadily emitting.

"I-I pushed him away, and ran. Oh God, what do I do?" Putting his hands over his face, Cham began to cry again. "I-I DO like Kel, b-but I don't want him t-to kiss me if it isn't because h-he likes m-me back!" Sighing, Reki patted him on the head, wishing to God there was an easy solution. Then, brilliance struck.

"NO SPROCKIN' WAY!" Reki cringed as Brainy's voice actually cracked. She stared at the hologram of the green android, and pouted.

"C'mon, Oniichan! It's only for a few moments! I just have to switch your and his scents so we can find out if that's why Kel kissed him." The Coluan seemed to seethe at the mention of the clone, and glared harder.

"You realize that because I'm taking shifts with other people, they'll be affected by the pheromones? I will not take such a risk." Reki rolled her eyes.

"He wouldn't be saying that if it were Superman he had a shift with." Over the indignant sputters of her dark-green-in-the-face brother, she turned to Cham.

"Well, is there anyone else here besides us three?" Brainy, who was over his embarassment conniption, coughed into his fist.

"Karate Kid is there. He was badly affected by the spores, so we left him in his room. But, I rather doubt he'll-"

"HEY KOUJI! WANNA HELP ME AND CHAM OUT?" Reki bellowed cutting his rant off. Somewhere above them, a quiet but firm yell-back "Okay!" and Reki grinned cheerily at the Coluan who was now back to glaring at her.

"...Just go ahead. But when this gets out of control, don't look to me to clean up your mess." With that, Brainy cut the transmission. Reki grabbed Cham's hand and practically dragged him up through the ceiling with her. He stared, looking from her, to the floor they had just passed through.

"How did-When-How are you able to do that?" Reki shrugged, knocking on Kouji's door.

"Never done it before." The door opened, and before a groggy-looking Kouji could open his mouth to say anything, Reki was casting a spell.

"I'm rubber, you're glue; take his smell and put it on you." A cloud of purple-blue gas floated up from Chams body and settled on Karate Kid's. Reki blinked.

"So glad Alex taught me that spell(1). Kouji, how do you feel?" The confused Asian boy looked from himself, to Reki, to Cham, then back again.

"Um, I...Okay?" He said, blinking rapidly. Reki pumped her fist upward.

"It worked! Now Kaz, go! The spell only lasts a few minutes!" He nodded, taking off down the hall, leaving Reki to explain to a very confused Karate Kid.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"And so, that's what's been going on." Kaz ended, twiddling his thumbs as an irate Superman X paced in front of the bed the Durlan sat on.

"So, you're wondering if it was the pheromones that made me kiss you?" Cham's blush, already a prominent cherry red, darkened to a raspberry stain over his face. It began to fade as Cham realized he shouldn't have explained about this to the person he LIKED. No doubt the clone had minimal interaction to other people, let alone relationship-like feelings.

"Why are they not affecting me now?" Cham looked up.

"Reki switched my pheromones with Karate Kid." The clone made a noncommittal hum, and before he could move, Cham was being kissed again. Except...there was no urgency this time. It was slow, sweet, a sort of first kiss. A few seconds later, Kel pulled away, still holding Cham's chin.

"...Nope. Still a spark." Turning red again, Kaz opened his mouth to reply, but was silenced by another kiss. He felt his body warm up, and vaguely realized the spell had worn off. That thought faded as he was pressed against until he was laying down on the bed, pinned by the two strong arms he as constantly wrapped up in. He opened his emerald eyes to stare deep into black pools, illuminated by bright circles of green.

"K-Kell..." He managed to whisper.

WWWW

"OH MY..." Reki murmured, covering Kouji's ears with her hands while trying to ignore(read: spy on) Cham. The Asian boy tried tp pry her hands away, failing every time. "NO! This is inappropriate for minors!"

"But you're-"

"OLDER than you by tons." She cut him off, casting a muting spell around the room above them.

WWWW

The super-clone moved his hand to just under the hem of the Durlan's tunic. His hand brushed Cham's nether regions, making the smaller whine quietly.

"Is this okay?" Came the quiet whisper as he pressed his hand down, making Kaz keen and arch upward. He repeated the motion a few more times, watching white teeth bite down on his lower lip almost seductively. He leaned forward, taking that abused lip between his own, and lapped at it, making Cham squirm under him.

"Kell..." The utterance of his name, by that lusty heavy voice, was going to drive him insane. He pressed his body against the others, feeling the steady _THUMP-THUMP-THUMP _of the others heartbeat. That rhythm was soothing, and Kell was almost compelled to lay down and sleep. Then, Cham was pressing kisses into his shoulder while his fingers played along his neckline.

_RIIIIIPPPP!_

Kell jumped as the top of his costume was torn away, tossed somewhere at the end of the bed. He backed away a bit; Cham had NEVER acted this aggressive before.

"Kaz?" The Durlan finally lifted his head, his eyes glowing almost iridescently. He leaned upward and kissed the clone, pulling again at the torn edges of his clothing. The rest of the material came off, leaving Kell-El's chest bare, though thankfully his pants were still on. He shivered, feeling Cham running his fingers over the wide chest, and then-

"Mmph!" Kell felt his back arch as warm lips found his nipple, and quickly worked to harden it. That hot tongue ran over the pink nub a few times, as skilled fingers pinched, plucked, and pulled at his other. He rutted against Cham's leg, hard and wanting release.

"Ah, you're already so hard?" Dammit, why was he able to say _an entire sentence_, yet Kell was barely coherent enough to say a word? Any anger that could've been summoned with that thought was cast away as Cham ran his fingers against the bulge on his front. Kell sucked in much needed air as his body reacted to being stroked. Cham continued to play in this fashion, bringing Kell almost over the edge in his efforts, but stopping short of having the clone release.

"S-Stop...teasing...please..." Kaz looked up, into Kell's face, red and sweaty, eyes burning in lust. He smirked, **_smirked_** that little cheeky-

"AH!" Pressing his hand firmly against Kell's hard-on, rocking back and forth, Cham continued as his other hand worked on the belt, unlocking it and pulling off the offending item.

"C-Cham..AH!" Practically thrashing against the Durlan, Kell-El came hard, moaning into the red-heads neck as his hips thrust. He gasped for breath, the sound loud in the silence that had come over the room. It finally dawned on him that the Durlan was still wearing too much clothing.

He pulled at the tunic, finding it annoying, and pulled it off, pushing Kaz down and quickly ridding his Durlan of his pants. Leaning over the smaller, who stared at him with such an intense look that it made him harder, Kell-El bent down and bit into the exposed shoulder, marking Kaz as his. He was pleased to hear the hiss that followed his actions.

"My turn." Kell began to map out the smaller body, tracing Cham's collarbone roughly. The Durlan panted, his skin turning to flame as soon as the pink muscle left it. He arched and cried out, wanting more, and more was what he got, as Kell let his hand drift down towards his hips, and then bluntly ran his fingers over Cham's crotch.

"A-AH!" The Durlan writhed and twisted under him, crying out for _his _touch. He groaned, the sound vibrating between them, and suddenly Cham had his legs wound around Kell's waist and flipped them over.

"Need you...in me..." If that wasn't a turn-on, Kell didn't know what was, as his pants were finally pulled off, and his erection weeped in the cool air. "You're big, Kell. Way big." Oh God, that voice, heavy and sultry. "I might need to wet it first." He didn't mean-

"NNRGH!" Kell threw his head back into the pillow as his length was wrapped in hot, blessed heat, wetness, and _oh god this had be heaven_-! He panted, trying to keep his hips from thrusting, lest he choke the other by accident. Cham swallowed, his tongue running against the hard flesh as his fingers pumped what he couldn't fit in yet. Kell groaned, he felt his release approaching, but then Cham stopped.

"Ch-Cham...What-" Kell-El cut himself off as he watched Cham open himself up; it was hot, to say the least. Skin flushed red from heat, as fingers poked around, then slid in, making a slick noise. Cham panted as he wriggled the digits around, opening his channel wide for later, but managed to put on a show for his lover, licking his other fingers seductively. Mewling as his entrance was prepared, Cham stared at Kell, the heat in his body rising as he realized exactly what he was about to go through. He was about to have sex, with his team-mate, about to be his life-mate, and he really felt nothing wrong about it.

"Kell..." The whisper of his name, plus the stare he got from the clone, was enough as Cham released into his hand, crying quietly. He shakily got to his knees, crawling over and laying on top of his lover. They kissed, slow and passionate, letting their bodies build up energy. The Durlan sat up, letting his hands drift over the large chest, until he could fix a grip and slide back against the rock-hard member. He felt a cry well up from somewhere, a noise of discomfort, but squashed it down as he slowly let Kell penetrate him.

It was hot, tight, wet, _fuck_ is all he can concentrate on as Kaz slowly moves up and down on his cock. Cries escape the Durlan, as he rides Kell, moving his hips as his body becomes used to being filled by the other. He didn't even notice his cheeks were wet until a finger drifted against his skin, making his eye crack open, to see Kell staring at him worriedly. He smiled through his tears, through his pain, and tries to ride harder, only to have his body violently protest with a spine-twisting feeling. And suddenly, he wasn't sitting, but instead sprawled out underneath Kell.

The clone said nothing, tracing the black spikes under Cham's eye with his pinky, then leaned in and softly kissed him. Kaz responded back enthusiastically, to which he felt Kell push some feeling of comfort - don't worry I won't hurt you- to him. He shuddered, then thrust his hips forward, a sign that he was ready. Kell took that signal and began moving in and out slowly, watching the smaller's face for any sign of discomfort.

"K-Kell..." His name was whimpered, but Cham bucked against him hard with the utterance. He found the rhythm increasing, cries escaping his lover as he rocked in and out, their names a mantra in each others mind.

**_Kell!_**

**_Kaz!_**

The thrusts grew deeper, striking a spot that made his Durlan arch hard enough to crack his back, a silent cry falling from his lips. Kell aimed for that spot again, wringing a louder cry from his partner. His thrusts became faster, as he felt the familiar coiling of heat under his stomach. Perhaps Cham sensed this as well, squeezing his legs together to bring his lover deeper into his body. Somewhere, in his mind, Cham swore he heard a small snap! as he finally came, drenching his stomach and Kell's with his seed. His limbs had turned to jelly, but he managed to pull Kell in one last time as the kryptonian clone finished, filling him with his fluid. Kell pulled out a few moments later, after gasping for breath, and rolled to the side, facing his Durlan - _his_ - and pulled the red-head close, running his fingers through those sunset colored locks.

"I love you." He heard the murmur, and instead of making his chest feel painful, he felt warmth and a sort of glowy feeling from those words. He snuggled closer, breathing in the scent of his lover, the scent of their coupling.

"I love you more. My Kaz."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

THUD. A goblet full of a strange pink liquid fell to the floor, having been swatted by a hand that glowed red. The woman glared hard at the small cat-like messenger.

"HOW? How was it that his Turning Point was sated so quickly? I was going to use his Bearing ability for myself!" She threw a pink flame at the familiar, who screeched as it burned away to nothing but ashes. She sat down, her anger boiling to a critical point. Her servant walked up to her, sinking down on one knee.

"My mistress, if I may? There is no way to undo the...mating, but if we claim the child for your will, we may yet still have a chance to rule the universe." The woman put the tips of her fingers together, staring at his form.

"Oh? Do tell..."

* * *

OH!(wipes sweat off of brow) Man, that took a lot out of me!

(1): Wizards of Waverly Place reference. Because c'mon, Reki had to learn rhyming spells somewhere.

**READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Ready

I've been away for quite some time. So, I hope everyone's ready!

Cham: Why were you gone for so long?

Well, you see, I had to get a new computer tower, so I made sure it worked properly.

Brainiac 5: Why wouldn't it work?

It was a projectile for Del. (murmur of exasperation)

Anyway, I'm back, and I've been studying up on Kell-el's reactions, interactions, and his personality, so I could make no mistakes.

So! CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

Kell-el watched as the light began to creep up the side of Cham's face as he slept. The clone hesitated to reach out and brush the soft skin, focused on the numerous bruises marring the flesh. The blancket had slipped during the night, hanging low on the Durlan's hips, painting a provacative picture of his lover.

Sometime during the night, the shape-shifter's form had returned, antennae and big ears included. He was no less lovely to Kell, who curled around the smaller form protectively.

'_Why_ _am I so stupid? Last night...Last night, I hadn't meant go so far, and I hurt him. Look at what I've done. I'm always hurting people because of my strength, I didn't even bother controlling myself! STUPID! CLUMSY! CLONE_!' Amidst the superclone's inner beratings, Cham had woke up. He realized that he had turned back, and how much his body ached, especially his lower back. Then he recalled the previous night, and smiled. When Kell-el finally snapped out of his mental beat-up, he realized Cham was staring at him with a tiny smile, which didn't hide the nervous look in his eyes.

"Hey..." Came the quiet call. Kell stared, the black in his eyes a little lighter than usual. He waited, then drew their faces closer together and pressed his lips to the Durlans, hesistant and careful. It ended when Kaz leaned back. "Kell...Last night, I..." The clone felt the tensing of his muscles, ready to leave the room, though he admittedly did not want to. Cham looked up from where he had been pretending to examine his knuckles. "Kell, thank you."

It was the LAST thing the clone had expected, and for a few moments he simply stared, fish-facing his jaw open and shut. Then, his face heated up as he motioned to the marks.

"But, I did this! I hurt you, I didn't mean to, but I hurt you, and-" He was cut off, pleasantly, by the Durlan bringing their lips back together. They stayed like that for a few moments, Kell-el enjoying the reassuring warmth his mate, his MATE, provided. When they separated, both were red in the face, and Cham had settled into playing with the long, shaggy black locks of Kell's hair. The clone chose to stare at the Durlan, before testing something he had speculated on earlier.

He careful pressed one of his fingers to the base of Cham's left antenna, just behind it, and ran his finger upwards. The effect was instant; Cham went straight with a low moan, his eyes becoming lidded. Kell repeated the motion, then as his fingers came down he pinched the frontmost ridge between the stalks. He was then surprised yet again as Kaz turned them so that he straddled the clone with a playful gleam in his eyes and a low growl in his throat. The Durlan smirked, trailing his fingers across the broad chest, pressing and prodding against the lines of his muscles.

"I...I can't." Kell-el lifted the wandering hands away from his skin, trying not to reciprocate. Kaz pouted, his hands held back by more powerful ones.

"Why not? You didn't hold back last time." The clone flinched, and it clicked together in Kaz's head. He smiled, and leaned down, catching the superclone off-guard with a soul-searing kiss. "Kell, get this, here and now, through your head. I LIKED it. I wouldn't let you touch me if I hadn't wanted you to begin with. Only a Durlan's one true Other can ever mate with them. I knew you were mine, when I first saw you." Seeing the still-lingering doubt in the older's eyes, Cham sighed good-naturedly. He pounced.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Reki was awakened by a very loud shout, which in turn woke up Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, and Duo Damsel. She blushed when she realized what the sound was, and muttered the silence spell under her breath.

"Damn hormone-crazed Durlan..." She growled, seeing as she'd have to explain what woke the girls up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kell moaned as his cock was taken in deeper by his Durlan. Kaz rubbed his tongue underneath the flesh, making the clone groan obsenities that he would probably be teased about, if they were ever outed. Kaz smiled around the member, and twisted his tongue in a way that made Kell's toes curl up.

"K-Kaz! Ughhh, no-no more! I get it! Ughhhh..." His hips were screaming, wanting to thrust wildly into the warm, wet, tight heat, but Kell held himself back as his Durlan continued to torture him. His back arched and jumped, and Kell felt the familiar fire-in-his-stomach sensation building up. The explosion never came, though, as a few seconds later his cock was released with an obsene POP! from Kaz's mouth. He licked his lips, as though having just dined on some fantastic meal. Which he realized was exactly what he was, seeing the predetorial gleam in his lover's eyes.

"Kell..." That smirk was back, and with the Durlan's eyes, it looked twice as heavy and lusty. "If you don't start believing that I love you, I will make you scream, understand?" The threat was low, and dangerous, and dark, and- Kell dry-swallowed hard, as he felt himself getting harder under the stare. He then began to glower, and flipped them so that he was pinning the Durlan down.

"Why don't I fulfill that threat?" The answer was a catty smirk, which was kissed away, to be replaced by a shy, endearing expression when Kell-el held back for a few seconds. He dove down for a kiss, which was turned into a passionate lip-lock, before he could move again...

"I do love you, you know that right?" The now-spent Durlan said, mussing the sweaty locks of Kell's hair. The clone made a noise, not really a word, and snuggled closer to the orange skin. They smelled of sweat, and sex, and happiness. "We need to clean up, you know. Before the others get up?" Another noise, 'Muuuuuuuuuhhhh' but Kell-el got up, tugging the Durlan into his arms and grabbing their clothes, before running them quickly to the showers. They managed to lower the touching to a minimum, and got back just as Reki exited the room, staring at them. Kell began to glare, and Cham blushed, as she raised an eyebrow. It was an awkward moment as they all stared at each other.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...So, want to pretend I don't know about you two?" That made both of them blush, hard. She smiled, then began to cackle when the others peered out of their rooms at the three. She paused only when Brainiac 5 strolled out of his room, and proceeded to beat Kell over the head with a large lead bat. Reki then collapsed with laughter as Cham grabbed the Coluan's right arm, the left being held back by Superman. As Kell finally recovered, he stared wide-eyed at the genius.

"That is only a taste of what you'll get if you hurt Cham." With that, he strolled back into his room amidst the amused/astonished/neutral looks of his fellow Legionnaires. Reki had nearly passed out from laughing too hard, and lay in a heap, watching as Nivan peeked around the corner at them. She grinned.

"Hi there, odd one." He gave her a bemused stare.

"I'm the odd one? Not the person sitting on the floor, sura?" Reki gave him a blank stare, then nodded. He rolled his one good eye and addressed the entire group. "Breakfast will be ready soon, and Mistress will be with you shortly, sura."

They thanked him and began to get ready. Cham and Superman X watched as the others passed by them with suspicious stares, or in the girl's case, giggling and pointing. The clone almost went after Brainy, but was pulled back by Cham at the last second. The table was once again set with the oddly colored food from before, and Brainy ate his food without looking, not wanting to note that the 'pancake' he was eating happened to be turquoise.

"So, what did you guys find yesterday?" Cham started, spooning something orange and tasting of fruitbeets into his mouth.

"We looked at the field again, but nothing seems to have changed. Then we found an area near th lake that was completely untouched. It was rather odd." Brainy reported, rubbing his chin in thought. "The ground had what seems to pass for vegetation covering it, and there were bugs and small animals around it as well. There was a statue of a dragon." Nivan looked up at that.

"You are talking about Lake Paniel, sura? That statue is the shrine of Nasinga, the great protector of our world-sura." Nivan pointed behind Superman, to a tapestry that depicted a beautiful dragon, long and curled into a spiral around a large gold stone. "Nasinga was said to travel from planet to planet with sun stones, stones that when planted into a large body of rock, would sprout life. It is said that when Nasinga landed here on Ivivian, he used the last of the stones to bury himself under the mountain of Tilpala, from whence every living thing on the planet burst forth. Ever since then, we have looked to the shrine to communicate with the dragon-sura."

Karate Kid looked down at his plate. "That sounds like the ways of old Earth. There were gods, revered to control what happened in the world. They were given gifts and pleas from humans not to destroy the world." Superman nodded.

"But in that case, why would this new monster, Maliba, show up? If Nasinga is that powerful?" Reki posed, sniffing at the crumbling blue and orange cake set in front of her. Brainy frowned and pushed the rest of his breakfast in front of her, having already proven it harmless.

"Maybe it was awakened by Rhaphodos?" The mistress's voice called out, as she entered the room. She had her hands hidden away in her sleeves, and Nivan rushed to his mistress's side. "Rhaphodos is a witch who was exiled from the village many years ago, under the suspicion that she had attempted to kill Nasinga for its power. She threatened revenge, and vowed to destroy the village's happiness. Perhaps this is what she meant?" The mistress rubbed her chin in thought, and with slightly visible sadness.

Cham felt for her, after all, having had to fight to keep his people safe, he knew the feeling of wanting to protect everyone and just falling short of that. If it hdn't been for...He cast an upward glance to the ceiling, trying to imagine what Ron-Carr was doing. If the other shape-shifter hadn't decided to become good, his home planet would've been destroyed. He stood up, pushing away whatever it was he had been eating.

"Let's go witch-hunting, then."

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW**_! Okay, now that Cham's back to being a Durlan, the plot will commense in the next chapter!

(Btw, the word count for this chapter is 2011 words. FUCK. YEAH.)


	13. Chapter 13: New Faces, New Dangers

Oh geez. It's been a while now, huh?

Brainy: Do we have to tie you up again?

Nonono! It's not even my fault, little green dude!

Superman: Oh really?

YES! If you'd just let me tell you, I can warn you that there's-

?+?: HELLO!

Oh frog mammit...

?+?: Two new witches, with power and grace, have come to aid the heroes of justice! Our fantastic power! BEHOLD IT!

...I want to die now...

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

"Are you sure this is the direction Nivan told us to go in?" Cham asked as the group stood atop a hill, the wind calm. Reki stared down at the enormous crater that held a tiny sparkling lake, surrounded by a dense forest. Just beyond it was the shrine mentioned, a dragon lovingly crafted and detailed perched upon a mound.

"Well, this is the lake, and Nivan said it would be plenty obvious when we saw it." Reki said, kicking a rock into the hole. Measuring the size and depth, Reki doubted even Colossal Boy could see over the edge, even at his tallest. She then saw what appeared to be a glow of power. "Uh, Brainy? What le fuck is that?"

The Coluan looked at her, then to the direction she was pointing in, and saw what she saw: A huge fireball, seemingly frozen in place just over the lake, before it exploded before their eyes. Two streaks of light seemed to discharge from the explosion, and headed towards them. One crashed right into Colassal Boy, who fell over, and the second landed almost carefully in front of Reki.

"Well now, aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Which you used to have, if I remember correctly." A voice asked from the gloom of the smoke. Reki backed up and fled behind Brainy, who held his arms up defensively. Reki peered out from near his shoulder.

"Who the firetruck are you? And what do you mean by that?" The dust was blown away, and the figure was revealed to be a young girl like Reki, adorned with black, blue, and purple. The thing that hit CB flew up and landed unsteadily next to her. It was also a girl, with a bright mixture of green, yellow, and blue.

"Heeheehee, I was supposed to dodge that truck, right?" The bright one laughed with the air of being drunk. The darker girl face-palmed. "Dammit Jo-Jo, we're suppposed to have a grand entrance, why would you screw it up?"

"Sorry Jay." Reki felt a shock pass through her, and she stepped out from Brainy's shield and approached.

"How did you know I used to wear glasses? And, who are you two?"

The darker one laughed. "How can you not remember the glorious princess of demons?" She pulled off her hat. Purple eyes stared hard at Reki.

The bright one also laughed, that weird drunken pitch giving Reki the impression of insanity. "Yeah, after all we did drive you crazy. Or maybe you drove us crazy. Or maybe..." She seemed to pause for dramatic effect. "We drove each other crazy at the same time. Oh well, in that case, thank you!" She bowed with a flourish and a sweep of her hat.

Reki just stood there, unable to believe her eyes. "It...can't be. How are you here? You two..." She took off running and crashed into both of them in a tackle hug. "Jasle! Jo-Jo!" They landed in a pile. "My best friends..."

Brainy watched with a stunned expression as they separated. Reki wiped away tears as she began to introduce the two strangers.

"Everyone, these two are my best friends ever. I think they can make their own intros." The black-haired girl stepped forward and struck a pose. "Announcing! The midnight witchling of frosty chaos! Jasle!" The green girl stepped forward and bowed with a flirty wink. "Announcing! The ever-hyper witchling of springtime chaos! Jo-Jo!"

Reki joined their pose. "Announcing! The amazing witchling of fiery chaos! Reki!" The three shifted until they were standing in a pose akin to the Power Rangers. "Behold! Pretty Cure Witchlings!"

Superman grinned as he walked over to them. "Reki, this is great! You have your old friends back!" The brunette smiled and clasped their hands together, smiling at the two by her sides.

"Yeah..." The warm feeling around the group was dispersed as Reki then proceeded to throw both girls over her shoulder into Superman, who winced in surprise. "So, enlighten me, you two she-devils, why the firetruck are you here?" She was glowing brightly with flames the same color-scheme as her dress.

Jasle laughed. "Well, we figured that, while we're in the neighborhood, we'd visit you."

Reki gave her a look. "You got stuck here and don' know how to get back, do you?" Jasle grinned and nodded.

"Pretty much!"

The fire-witch sighed and face-palmed. "Once again, I'm going to get caught up in your drama?" The other two girls encased her in a hug.

"You love our drama. It used to entertain you, remember?" Jasle poked her in the cheek. Reki smirked.

"Oh yes, I quite loved the smell of fire extinguishing foam as I got rid of your fiery solutions." Jasle jumped away, wearing a look that was half affronted, half smiling.

"ONE TIME! One time I burn down a building-"

"It was twice, actually." Reki corrected, Jo-Jo bursting into laughter.

Jasle's eye twitched. "-And you never let me live it down?"

Jo-Jo spoke up. "Not when you remember that you set it on fire because you tripped over a broken wheelchair." Lightning Lad coughed "IRONY" into his fist, earning a rib-poke from Saturn Girl.

Brainy finally cut in on the girls laughter when his scanner began to sound an alarm. "We aren't alone." The ground began to rumble, and the Legionnaire's and witchlings took to the air. "Something massive is heading towards the surface. It appears to be- OH! Um, hello?" Superman looked over to see Jo-Jo peering closely at Brainy. The alien looked startled. "Can I help you?"

Jo-Jo stared for a long moment, before grinning. "You're a green space midget." Reki snorted so hard she lost her balance, and landed on her back laughing. Brainy turned dark green, and Jasle used her wand to whack Jo-Jo over the head.

"Stop talking, please."

Jo-Jo cried out and brandished her own wand, and Reki watched as a huge vine sprouted from the ground and attempted to wrap around Jasle. Several black energy bursts cut through the vegetation, and the two commenced a chase across the sky. It ended when the thing burst out of the ground; a giant wolf-like creature, that screamed anger into the sky and knocked everyone to the ground. Brainy got up first, his eyes trained on the creature; he disliked being pushed, even moreso when it was by a thing of lower intelligence.

"M-Ma-" Bouncing Boy was stuttering out of fear as the beast pinned them with a hungry stare. "MALIBA!" Superman flew up and drew an upper-cut that sent the beast reeling backwards.

"WHAT THE FUCK?-!" Jasle screamed, flying backwards. She glared and landed in front of Saturn Girl, who was helping Lightning Lad. "_By the pale moon whose light I am blessed by, I reject your presence_!" She brought her open palms together and her cape burst into a thousand bats made of black energy. "BATTY BATTALION!"

The bats swarmed in a circle around Maliba, making it roar in frustration. The Legion was swept back by a blast of red-tinted wind.

"Don't breath in!" Brainy shouted, Reki and the other girls magicking up gas masks for everyone. "That dust is the same stuff that rotted everything in the village!" He transformed his arm and began firing off at the tornado. A few blasts hit, and Maliba screamed its pain. "Fire at it, do not let it get near the village!"

With that, energy blasts, fireballs, and all manner of attacks went sailing at the beast. "Fire Fans!" Reki yelled as Bammy separated into two disc shapes and she launched them at Maliba. "Darkness Crackle!" Jasle screeched as black lightning burst from her hands, electricuting the beast. "Thorny Missiles!" Jo-Jo yelled as vines from the bottom of her hat, the thorns exploding from the vine's surface and embedding into Maliba's fur, exploding furiously.

The beast screamed as it went down, but not bofore it launched its paw out and swatted at a figure the Legion had missed completely- Nivan.

"No!" Reki screamed, Jo-Jo forming a lasso from her staff and rodeo-d the alien out of the way. He held tight to the witchling. "Nivan, what in the under belly of Satan's cow are you doing here?" Jasle gave her a weirded out look, before smiling and turning to the alien boy.

"I-I followed, to make s-sure you f-found it." He stuttered. Jo-Jo patted his head, and flew closer to the Legion. "AH!" He pointed to the ground, where a dustcloud marked Maliba making its escape. A huge hole, like a crater, was all that was left.

The Legion and witchlings landed beside it. Jasle turned to Reki. "We going down there after it?" She nodded. Jasle nodded back. "Great. All stops pulled out?" Reki nodded again. Jasle did the same. "Thought so. We gonna nuke it?" Reki smirked. "Oh yeah..."

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW**_! Sorry it took so long!


	14. Chapter 14: Chameleon in a Plot?

Okay people, the Witchlings premiered last chapter, but now its time to get on with what you follow this crazy-ass story for: YAOI.

Jasle: Luckily for us, we have no pairings. We just add to the plot.

Jo-Jo: With explosions!

Reki: And comedy!

Jasle: And perverted jokes!

HOLD IT!

J+R+J: Huh?

This story needs to get back on track. So, let's recap what's happened: Cham became a humanoid form to attract a mate, which turned out to be Kell-El, who gave Cham his smexxings and got all emotional over it, and Cham gave him smexxings to get over it. On the side, though, it turns out that a sinister enemy has lured the Legion to the planet because it's target is Cham! And if his unusual abilities being a target weren't bad enough, they all have to deal with two new, crazy, and chaotic witchlings!

Now that the recap is over...

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

"Be very careful, we're hunting a giant-ass alien dog that rots things with its breath. Totally normal." Jasle commented dryly as they made their way deep into the tunnel Maliba had created. Cham wrapped his arms around himself, feeling a slight chill. The air felt awful, like something had been left to rot.

"Are you okay?" Cham looked up and and smiled as Kell floated in front of him. The Durlan nodded and took the offered hand. Kell gently lowered him to the bottom of the tunnel, walking a few steps just in front of Cham. Reki giggled, making Jasle and Jo-Jo both give her a strange look.

"Like a japanese waifu. Always three steps behind her husband. Eeeehehehee!" She giggled. Jo-Jo joined her after understanding clicked in her mind, and Jasle muttered 'Oh good grief' under her breath with a smile.

Brainy was scanning the rocks, when Superman flew in front and caught a rock that would've crushed both the Coluan and Saturn Girl. Saturn Girl smiled and levitated the boulder away. After that, Superman was in front, making sure the path ahead was safe. Reki was trilling in a low pitch, which helped Brainy with his sonar. Her voice echoed over the rocks, catching any movement whatsoever.

"Once we find it, we must chase the creature back up to the surface, where Colossal Boy and Kell can properly capture it. From there, I can develope an antiserum to the red dust." Brainy said, his eyes scanning the screen in his arm. "Be careful. From this point on, we don't know what we're dealing with, and with our two...guests-" his tone was slightly unpleasant, and it did not go un-noticed by Jo-Jo or Jasle, '-we don't know the extent of our fire power. Reki, I'm afraid you must be demoted to torch."

She gave an easy smile, and two fireballs appeared and began to float around the group. "Like I care about that. Whee!" She made a fireball dive at Jasle, who leapt back and crashed into Bouncing Boy. "But I want first punch at that thing. Poor Nivan and his mistress, and the villagers..." She clenched her fist. "I'll burn that damn thing to ashes."

Brainy gave her a look. "Reki, down. We don't need any spontaneous fires. This tunnel is very delicate, and we- GAHH!" The Coluan went down, disappearing behind a rock he'd attempted to climb over. They ran forward, yelling for him. "Stay back! It's a dip in the tunnel! I'll be up in a moment!" He flew up a few seconds later, giving the hole a wide sweeping look.

"Holes in its path? Well, doesn't that fig-YAH!" Jasle, who had been leaning against the wall, ended up going sideways through it. Phantom Girl went over and gently pulled the witchling up. Jo-Jo started laughing, when she stopped, and instead began to hyperventilate. Jasle gave her a questioning look.

"What's up, psycho?" Jo-Jo raised a trembling hand to point to behind Jasle. She began to mumble rapidly, until Reki was able to discern what the plant witchling was saying.

"C-C-Cah-Cah-" When Reki looked, she turned pale and backed away.

Phantom Girl did the same, her eyes wide and fearful. Jasle stamped her foot, feeling a rumble response. "What the crap is everyone staring-" Something fell on her shoulder, and she turned her head, "-at?"

It was a rotting hand.

There was a beat of silence, before all three witchlings began screaming. Jo-Jo turned and fled down the tunnel screaming her lungs out. Reki began to burn the dead bodies that fell from the opening, as Jasle danced around blasting the corpses while shrieking angrily. "GET THESE BASTARDS OFFA ME!" The dark-haired witchling screamed, blasting in every direction, when the tunnel's shaking finally caught their attention.

"The tunnel's structure has been compromised by your energy blasts!" Brainy yelled as they covered their heads against the dust.

Jasle gave him a look. "In english?"

"RUN!" Reki shrieked. The Legion took off in the direction Jo-Jo had ran, noticing that vines sprouting randomly along the way stablized the tunnel, only to find her a few minutes later standing stock-still at the edge of a drop-down. She was staring at Maliba, which was staring back. Only...it wasn't attacking. It wasn't moving, nor was it even making breathing sounds, and as Reki walked up and poked it, it made no sign that it was alive.

"Um, maybe it died?" Jo-Jo suggested, Brainy pushing her away for him to scan the body.

"We are NOT that lucky." Cham shot down her hope. "More than likely, this is another trap." Without warning, a huge current of wind started up, almost knocking them over. It howled and tore through the place as though it was alive, buffing the Legion like Maliba's wind...but something was off.

A voice rang out, startling them all. "Oh, the Durlan's already guessed our game? So not fun..."

The Legion surrounded the witchlings, Reki protesting as Brainy made her hide behind him. Kell-El glared as he looked around. "That voice...It's the same one I heard when Kaz and I were trapped in the cave! When we-" He cut himself off as he realised something else.

Reki, however, picked up on this, and smirked. "Oh? When you what? Hmm, Kell-El? What did you do? Did you kiss?" Jasle groaned again, and Jo-Jo broke into giggles.

Kell-El glowered at her. "Well, maybe we did, maybe we didn't! Is this really the time?" The wind's howling had grown in volume, and Cham was forced to his knees from the high-pitch. It felt as though the noise was trying to pry apart his head, skin, bone, and everything.

"Ugh..." Cham felt strong hands on his shoulders, pulling him back to his feet. "I'm fine..." He gripped Kell-El's hands as they tried to see through the wind. It died down almost instantly, revealing a cloaked figure. Maliba was gone, the prints in the muck the only indication it had been there at all.

"Who's there?" Superman called out. The figure tilted its head, and the same voice answered.

"If you don't want the beast to come back, I suggest you hand over the Durlan."

At that request, every Legionnaire and witchling formed a circle around Cham. It was dispersed as Cham turned into a large orange version of Bouncing Boy and pushed them all away. He deflated back to normal, glaring at the figure.

"And why would you want me?"

The figure tilted again. "Durlans are a precious species. They have such unique abilities. For instance, their ability to change shape, and to procreate with any other species."

At the word 'procreate', Cham's eyes shrank and he retreated behind Kell-El. The kryptonian clone growled at the mystery person, acid green eyes filled with hatred.

Reki and Jasle charged forward, attacks readied. "Ah-ah-ah. Can't have that now, can we?" Both witchlings were stunned and thrown back into the rock face; they were still stunned for a few moments as Jo-Jo and Brainy helped them back up. "After all, I went through so much to get you all here."

That put everyone on edge. "You sent that distress call, didn't you?" Brainy demanded, his arm changing into a cannon.

The figure appeared to nod. "Yes, I knew you'd be more apt to coming here if there was danger." They held up their hand, which glowed brightly. Jo-Jo backed away, aiming her wand at them.

"Don't try anything funny." Jasle threatened, also brandishing her wand. Cham was held by Kell-El, watching the exchange. Why was he the target? There was nothing special about him. He was your average, run-of-the-mill Durlan. Sure, his dad was the founder and funder of the Legion, but so what? A small pain made his antenna twitch, and the hold on him tightened.

"Funny? Oh no no no, my dear. The time for fun and games is over." The last word was spat as red dust blew around them, blocking all visual contact. Kell-El bgrowled, shutting his eyes and gripping Cham as he reached for anyone close by. His hand closed around Saturn Girl, and she had hold of Lightning Lad and Reki.

"This, I do NOT like!" The telepath shouted, when black darkness washed over everyone. As it drew back to Jasle, the wind was gone, and so was the figure.

Cham nuzzled Kell-El in comfort as Brainy called out names. The Durlan shivered, huddled against his mate. This was way too dangerous. Everyone had been brrought here in some twisted up plot to get him?

Sprock it all.

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW!_** Count on very. Slow. Updates. Life is picking up speed, I'm graduating soon, and I am FREAKING OUT!


End file.
